A Way To Mend The Soul
by Yoshiko Furu
Summary: 16 year old Kagome is tired of being beat up by her father so she runs away to a bording school to escape. She has something that he despretly wants and will stop at nothing to get his hands on it. While in school, she makes a good friend but can he help
1. Prology

Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction, so please be ruthless on your comments. How else am I supposed to learn?

**Disclaimer**:I don't own InuYasha or the gang

**Thanks To**: My Beta ReviewerWriter, who helped with my story's editing.

**Prolog:**

Kagome looked over her shoulder once more to see what she had left behind. Gripping her fist, she looked to the sky to suppress the tears that so desperately wished to escape her eyes.

Sharply turning to the road, she walked off in the dusky air to clash with what ever the future held for her. As she walked off, fear started to creep into the corner of her mind.

Thoughts of denial mixed with illusions of dread came up. What if she would be forced to call her father? Would he chase her? What was she thinking; of course he'd chase her! And why not? She has what he wants.

The only reason he probably even left her with breath to live after a beating was because she had hiding what he wanted. Kagome held the magenta colored orb that hung loosely around her neck with a protective hand.

Her horrible father would never hold the jewel in his wicked hands. That horrible hand she feared so much! That hand that had brought torture upon fearsome torture of beatings to her bruised and battered body.

She looked down on the dry plain ground. No…he would never, as long as her heart would beat and her lungs held air to breath, he would never hold it in his malignant hand!

**---------------------------------------------To Be Continued-----------------------------------------**

Okay! There's the prolog. Tell me what ya think.


	2. Mr Guide

4

Okay, here is the actual first chapter to this tale. Ah! I'm so exited.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own InuYasha or the gang

**Thanks To**: My Beta ReviewerWriter, who helped with my story's editing.

**Chapter 1: Mr. Guide**

"Calm down class!" yelled a middle-aged teacher at the front of the classroom. "Silence! Next student to open up their yaps gets detention for the NEXT MONTH!" he snapped out loudly.

This seemed to have gotten the attention of the talkative students.

"Okay then class…ahem…we have a new student that will be joining us this year. She is highly recommended from other schools. Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome was happy to be here at this school; she had managed to get a scholarship without her dad knowing. And thanks to her determination and brainpower, she was able to take to her only refuge; school. This was all to get away from _him_.

The teacher had finished his statement and signaled for the young woman to come in the room. Her long coal-black hair swayed back and forth in a hypnotizing manner. Her dark-brown eyes glanced back and forth as she took a look at every one in the room.

Her flawless skin was tinted with blush by her cheeks. The faultless body covered by a light-blue sweater and indigo skirt that reached above her knees walked in.

"Now then, who would like to guide her around our school for the week?" the teacher asked gruffly, still a little annoyed by his chattering students. He looked the class over; many young men were eager to assist Ms. Higurashi.

The teacher looked over to a set near the window to see a boy with locks as white as snow and a glare that could burn a hole through the wall. His amber eyes looked lazily outside the window to see the view; he had the most adorable puppy dog-ears placed atop his cranium. He wore jeans and a shirt that said 'You're crowding me…so get lost'.

"InuYasha," the teacher commented, "how kind of you to volunteer to guide Ms. Higurashi around the school," he said with false enthusiasm. He grinned as the hanyou looked to the front of the class to see what he had just 'volunteered' for.

"What?" he yelled out, giving Kagome a look of pure disgust. "I ain't dragging that chick around this school for a week!"

"InuYasha, don't push your luck with me! You have already received all your warnings for this week! Cooperate, or I'll see to it that you have detention for the rest of the year!" the teacher yelled out.

InuYasha, glaring at the teacher once more, slunk down in his seat and said;

"Keh! Whatever!" The teacher then signaled for Kagome to go sit next to InuYasha; she did as instructed, although reluctantly.

InuYasha examined this Kagome girl over with his amber eyes. 'She looked pretty enough, but she was probably just a shallow slut,' he thought. Kagome saw him looking at her and beamed; he had on a smile. He noticed her grin and quickly looked away; he decided to just drop the subject and look out the window till class was over.

InuYasha lost himself in the scenery, out of sheer boredom, until the bell for the second period rung. Popping back to reality, he realized that Kagome was standing patiently beside his desk.

"Oh, right! I'm stuck with the job from hell," he spat our crudely. Kagome frowned at his remark.

"InuYasha, was it?" she asked. "Well, I'm sorry that you don't like me, but I'll only be a burden till the end of this week," she said, the sadness very noticeable in her voice.

"Keh! Great! Five more days of hell to go through, might as well send me down the river Styx while your at it," came the sarcastic remark. She looked at him, trying to console the fear and anger that was growing in the bowels of her stomach. A regretful thought was forcing its way into her mind; 'Is he like my father?' She hoped she was wrong.

"Come on. We're gonna be late to second period if ya keep blabberin'," InuYasha said blandly as he walked out the door. For the rest of the morning, Kagome followed closely, avoiding all eye contact and conversation. He, however, noticed this and was waiting for lunch to roll around so he could ask her what the hell was up with her attitude.

Lunch came too quickly for InuYasha. Before entering the cafeteria, he decided to break the silence of the morning.

"What's with you?" he asked impatiently.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she questioned distractedly as she tried to get past him to enter the cafeteria, but he blocked her entrance. He grabbed her arms and pressed her to the wall forcibly. She winced at this action and looked away; tears pressing to escape her eyes. He noticed her reaction but didn't loosen up his tight grip.

"Why are you all of a sudden scared of me?" he questioned harshly, as she twitched at his voice.

"I'm n-not afraid of you," she stammered out; InuYasha immediately knew that was a lie.

"Don't try and hide it; I'm part dog demon, I can sense your fear!" he growled in annoyance. "Just tell me," he said, loosening his grip on her, but not enough for her to run away.

"I-it's because y-you remind me of someone horrible I know; one I would rather forget," she forced herself to say as the tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Horrible, huh?" he said trying to sound casual, trying to hide the hurt that settled at the bottom of his stomach. "Well…I-"

"I'm sorry! I know you're nothing like him!" she stated. "But I'm just afraid right now. He's coming after me, I know it!" she said quickly, knowing that she had hurt him.

"What? Some guy is after you? Are you from like the mafia or som'in?" he asked, completely letting go of her.

She lightly chuckled at his remark, the tears drying up.

"No, I have something that he wants. He was willing to do anything to get it."

"Did you steal it from him?" he asked, his interest rising at the chance at an adventure.

"No!" she retorted, a little annoyed that he would assume such a thing, "He wants to steal it from me."

InuYasha was about to ask another question, but his stomach grumbled loudly; reminding him that he was hungry.

**---------------------------------------------To Be Continued-----------------------------------------**

Okay, that was chapter one. Please R&R. (hmm… don't you hate it when you something or someone distracts you while you're going to get some food? And then you forget you're hungry and then you remember… well I do). :-)


	3. Enter Sango

3

**Disclaimer**:I don't own InuYasha or the gang

**Thanks To**: My Beta ReviewerWriter, who helped with my story's editing.

**Recap: **

"Did you steal it from him?" he asked, his interest rising at the chance at an adventure.

"No!" she retorted, a little annoyed that he would assume such a thing, "He wants to steal it from me."

InuYasha was about to ask another question, but his stomach grumbled loudly; reminding him that he was hungry.

…now that that's out of the way, here is Chapter 2 for your enjoyment.

**Chapter 2: Enter Sango**

Kagome walked over to the seat across the table from InuYasha. After that conversation out in the hallway, she had lost her appetite. InuYasha still had his, but was eating rather slowly. His amber eyes seemed to drift off into space. His dog-ears were twitching as his thoughts deepened. Kagome's eyes and mind, however, were still on earth. She watched with adoring eyes as InuYasha's ears twitched cutely.

'Where are all InuYasha's friends?' she thought looking around. 'Does he have any friends? He probably doesn't even have one' she thought sadly.'

"Hey, InuYasha? Where are all your buddies?" she asked innocently.

This question brought InuYasha back to earth.

"Some of us don't have the good fortune of having friends," he said in a tone that was colder than his snow-white hair. His eyes looked emotionless at his remark.

"Oh," she said looking away from the frozen-heart hanyou. He returned his stare to space; Kagome continued to look at his ears once again.

Lunch went by slowly but they stayed in that quiet position the entire time.

Once the bell rung, InuYasha took Kagome to the rest of her classes. The day went by, slow and very dully. After that lunch, they had avoided talking or socializing altogether.

Getting to her new room, he was forced to break the awkward silence.

"Here's your dorm, girl. I'll be here fifteen minute's before the first bell rings, got that? So be here," he commented dully. She nodded her head in agreement, her eyes glued to the floor. "And stop bein' so afraid of me; it's starting to piss me off."

She quietly entered the two-bedroom dorm. One side of the room was plain; another wall was covered with wonderful decorations and posters.

Aside from her dull side of the room, there wasn't even a window there to give sunshine or let in the moonlight. The decorated wall was completely covered in posters of bands, charts of weapons, and even a poster of a persons' pressure points. It had a neat scene to it…

"Hello! You must be Kagome, my new dorm-buddy," said a new voice from behind her; this caused Kagome to jump up from the sudden breaking of the silence.

"Oh, yes. Hello. I didn't hear you come in," she stuttered out, while turning to see her new roommate. She was a pretty young woman, with waterfall brown hair that was neatly held in a ponytail. The woman's brown eyes sparkled with kindness.

"I'm Sango," she said reaching out her hand, which Kagome shook eagerly with joy.

"Well, you already know me, so…umm, I'll start unpacking my things," Kagome said, walking over to a very small suitcase that lay pathetically on the bed.

"That's all your stuff?" Sango asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I um… don't have that much money," she said while putting her head down in slight embarrassment.

"Then ask your parents for some. I mean, that's what their there for," she said teasingly.

"I can't; their both, umm… not with me anymore," she said, once again grasping the purple orb around her neck tightly that was hidden bellow her shirt. She had stopped unpacking unexpectedly; her breathing almost stopped as well as she thought of her mother.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know," Sango apologized.

"It's okay, you couldn't have known. It's not your fault," Kagome explained as she started to unpack again.

"Hey, why don't you come and hang out with me and my friend? We're going to go to the Roller Disco! What do you say? You can even invite any friends you made today," Sango offered as she looked at the shocked Kagome.

"R-really! You want _me_ to hang out with you and your friend?" she asked over excitedly, trying to process the glorious information. Nobody had ever asked her to hang out; or to even talk to her as an equal.

Her sister, Kikyo, had once told her to come and hang out; she ended up getting drunk with all her friends and almost got a severe head injury when they all tackled her.

"Sure!" Sango said excitedly.

"Okay!" Kagome said equally excited. 'I wonder if InuYasha would count as a friend?' she thought to herself. 'He doesn't seem to have any, so I'll be his first friend!'

"I'll go and invite InuYasha!" Kagome said happily.

**---------------------------------------------To Be Continued-----------------------------------------**

Okay! There is my 2nd chapter. And I would like to thank every one who reviewed and kept my inspiration up. So, tell me what you think. Thoughts, comments, and any stuff thoughts that come to mind, R&R!


	4. Hallway Chat and Roller Disco

5

Joy! Joy! And more joy! People are actually reading my FanFic! Thank you all for the reviews! You don't know how much it means to me! All your words of kindness touch me so.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own InuYasha or the gang

**Thanks To**: My Beta ReviewerWriter, who helped with my story's editing.

**Recap:**

"Okay!" Kagome said equally excited. 'I wonder if InuYasha would count as a friend?' she thought to herself. 'He doesn't seem to have any, so I'll be his first friend!'

"I'll go and invite InuYasha!" Kagome said happily.

**Chapter 3: Hallway Chat and Roller Disco**

It had taken Kagome a little less than five minutes before she had spotted InuYasha; he was walking back to his dorm from use the restroom. She smiled to have found her hanyou so quickly. 'Wait, what was I thinking? He is not mine!' She blushed at the thought.

"InuYasha!" she called out to him. His ears twitched, and immediately picked up her angelic voice. He turned his head to see Kagome jogging towards him, almost fluttering with her ebony hair swaying side to side. Her luminescent eyes shone brightly, as if they were shining just for him.

'WAIT! What the hell am I thinking? As if! Honestly, you're going insane or somethin'! he mentally scolded. She was now wearing a black miny-skirt with a tank top that was of the lightest of pinks; that was when he noticed her chest for the first time; that and her hips were so hot and sexy! A long-sleeved black jacket and boots adorned her wonderful image as well.

"What is it?" he snapped, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. She beamed and continued to walk up to him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out to the Roller Disco with me and my roommate?" she asked, all of a sudden felling shy. He was so well-built and had those adorable ears at the top of his head. 'Ah! Stop thinking like that! You've dragged him into your problems far enough!' She blushed as all the thoughts whirled around her head.

"Keh! What the hell makes you think I would wanna do that? Just 'cause you're in the mafia business and I am forced to guide ya around this hell of a school, don't automatically make us friends!" he stated bluntly and very defensively. She wasn't about to give up on being his friend, though.

'He really needs a friend,' she thought. 'But after being alone for so long in the dark, it'll probably be hard to convince him that other people accept and to care about him,' she deliberated as she held the fragile jewel-sphere under her shirt. A frown spread across her face and she looked at the ground, feeling her heart race, hoping that he would accept what she was about to say. She gathered up the courage to plead again;

"B-but I… I really wanted us to… to be friends," she said timidly, the blood rushing to both their faces. He was completely shocked at the statement. His mouth dropped to the floor and he became so still, that you could easily mistake him for a sculpture.

'Had she honestly just said that she _wanted_ to be friends? Friends…with me?'

Kagome fought the building fear and looked up to see InuYasha face-to-face. He was still standing stone-stiff with his mouth wide open. Ever so slightly, his ear or eyebrow would twitch silently. She tried hard to suppress the laughter of his visage…but failed miserably.

She started giggling at his bemused expression, which brought him back from what ever planet the comment had blown him away to. He looked down at her; he was now mad, which made his eye brow twitch lightly with anger.

"What's so damn funny!" he demanded, though he already knew she was laughing at his expressions.

"I'm… I'm so s-sorry," she stammered in between breaths, "it's… it's just your face! It was all like," she tried to explain; then she imitated his look of shock very humorously. Abandoning the anger inside him, he began to laugh uncontrollably at her mimicking his expressions.

He was hoping he really didn't look like that! He fell to the floor clutching his aching sides.

After laughing till they both hurt, Kagome just stared down at him and gave him a smile that was just as warm as her look. He glanced up from his place on the floor and returned the smile.

Between the laughs, she thought 'this is my first laugh I have had in…I don't even know how many years! And I'm sharing it with InuYasha of all people! I bet it's his first laugh in a long time too.'

InuYasha was trapped inside his own thoughts about Kagome;

'Kagome isn't like other humans. She's so much more than that…she is so gentle. And her scent. It's delicious! It always smells like sweet herbs. Nothing strong, but not weak; it is simple, yet fragrant…not like that perfume that makes ya dizzy. She smiles so brightly, like all she wants to do is make me--I mean, make other people happy. And not to mention, she's really pretty. She has a very hot body that I would just--what the hell am I thinking!'

InuYasha's smile turned into a frown once he had finished his random thoughts. After a few minutes of horrible silence, Kagome spoke.

"InuYasha, do you still not want to go to the Roller Disco with me?" she asked gently. "That is, with me and my roommate?" she added with a blush. 'I almost forgot Sango!'

After he had heard those words leave her lushes lips, he smiled at her again.

"I'll go… but who is your roommate?" he asked while getting up and patting off any dust or dirt that might have clung to his cloths and hair. He hoped that it was nobody he knew.

The reason why he didn't want to recognize Kagome's roommate is because everyone he _did_ know either made fun of, or harassed, him on a daily basis.

"Sango. She is inviting a friend of hers, too" she said, not thinking it mattered.

'I don't know any Sango…Oh, thank God!' he thought.

"Okay. Then let's get going!" he said with a wide grin.

**---------------------------------------------At The Roller Disco-------------------------------------**

"Kagome!" She heard her name being called as soon as she and InuYasha entered the skating ring.

"Hey, Sango!" she yelled out over the music, almost falling on her back. Strong arms caught her just in time. She looked up to see InuYasha chuckling at her; to which she just smiled.

"I see you brought your friend!" Sango smiled with some mischief. Kagome nodded and blushed. Thankfully, nobody noticed her face color because it was so dark; the only thing illuminating the ring and crowds of teens was a giant disco ball.

"Well, who is the friend you invited?" Kagome asked. "I do like to meet new people," she stated, trying to shift the subject from herself to Sango.

"Oh! His name is Miroku!" Right then, a young man came up behind her. He was taller than both Kagome and Sango, but shorter then InuYasha. His onyx black hair was tied back into a small ponytail; he had a set of ocean blue eyes.

"So, Kagome was it?" she asked.

"Whom did you bring in your lovely presence?" he asked, causing Kagome to blush again at his comment. He walked up to InuYasha.

The hanyou just glared at the guy from the cheap come-on that he had used on Kagome. His ears pressed down protectively, due to the intensity of the music's volume.

"This is InuYasha!" Kagome introduced excitedly. "He's been guiding me around school all day, and he's done a marvelous job at it, I might add," she commented with pride. At her vibrant words, it was InuYasha's turn to blush.

'She seems so proud of him' the group all thought together.

"Well, we came to skate, so I say we go and enjoy ourselves," Kagome said eagerly, attempting to go out skating to the middle of the crowded ring; she would have made it, too, if she hadn't fallen forwards scrambling on her feet. Luckily, InuYasha sprang forward to catch her again.

"Thanks," she stated coyly, trying to balance herself out with no luck.

"Kagome, why don't you have InuYasha, umm, _guide_ you, around the ring," Sango teased playfully. "He seems to have the hang of things," she finished while passing gracefully past them both.

"If not, you could always wait till the slow songs start," Miroku added with a wink while caching up to Sango. This made the hanyou and Kagome both blush.

"Shut up!" InuYasha yelled out to him, making Kagome giggle.

"What?" he snapped defensively, while still flushed.

"Oh, nothing! You will help me out around the ring, right InuYasha?" she asked with a smile. She took his hand and they steadily tried to skate together.

**--------------------------------------------To Be Continued------------------------------------------**

**Yea! That's chapter 3, and I am so pleased with its' length. Although, I can't promise that all of my chapters will be this long, but please do R&R. Thank you!**


	5. Plans & Pillow Fights

5

**Disclaimer**:I don't own InuYasha or the gang

**Thanks To**: My Beta ReviewerWriter, who helped with my story's editing.

**Recap:**

"Shut up!" InuYasha yelled out to him, making Kagome giggle.

"What?" he snapped defensively, while still flushed.

"Oh, nothing! You will help me out around the ring, right InuYasha?" she asked with a smile. She took his hand and they steadily tried to skate together.

**Chapter 4: **

**Plans & A Pillow Fight**

Two and a half weeks had past since the Roller Disco. Everyone had become very good friends. Even InuYasha had loosened up and started to smile more; but more around Kagome then anyone else. He just felt more comfortable around her. Everyone, except for Sango, had figured out that Miroku was a pervert by their third day of their friendship.

Miroku had gone up behind Kagome while she was talking to Sango in the cafeteria, and groped her rear. He had gotten beat up by InuYasha for that. Kagome had gotten an after-school job as a cleaning girl; she had to have enough money to pay for her conveniences after all. She also got Sundays off.

The young Kagome stayed in the hallway, patiently waiting for InuYasha. She had already eaten breakfast; with assistance from Sango finding the cafeteria again. After she had showered, Sango had already gone off to find Miroku; before he got to beat up by his female peers again.

Kagome had on a pair of blue jeans with a pink-flowery-pattern sewn onto the left pant leg. The design rapped itself around like a vine. She also had on a white long-sleeved shirt with little pin sleeves and a collar; she also wore pink sneakers. Her ink black hair cascaded past her shoulders as she carefully pushed some stray strands out of her kind, dark eyes.

She heard foot steps speedily coming her way. Hoping it was InuYasha, she turned with a greeting smile. It had indeed been the one she was wishing to see.

"Hey, Kagome! Sorry I'm late!" InuYasha excused, coming to a halt in front of her. He was panting from having run so quickly.

"It's okay. I'm glad you made it before the bell rung" she said smiling at him. He looked at her with the same warm look she always gave him.

"Err, where's Sango and Miroku?" he asked as they walked to their homeroom.

"Sango had to go beat him up for groping some girls that passed by," Kagome replied.

"What a moron! He'll never learn, will he?" InuYasha asked with a chuckle. She nodded with that same warm smile she seemed to wear more often now.

Lunch came around very quickly. Before they knew it, they were sharing a table with Sango and Miroku conversing about the day.

"Uhg! Stupid pop-quiz!" Sango grieved loudly as she put her head helplessly in her hands. Her head shot up immediately; the blood rushed to her face. A loud SLAP was heard as her hand connected to a face. "Miroku! You damn perv!" she yelled furiously as she then slapped him to the floor.

"Sango, my love, I couldn't resist your lushes body!" Miroku yelled in defense.

"They're getting along well," Kagome said with a nervous smile.

"Is this how they show their affections to each other?" InuYasha asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Hell no!" Sango yelled, her face consumed with embarrassment.

"Oh, Sango, don't try to hide it!" Miroku smiled as he jumped back up as if nothing had happened.

"Damn! You're like a cockroach!" Sango said as she took her place at the table again.

"But a handsome cockroach," he said with a chuckle. Everyone laughed at his shameless statement. "Well, is anyone doing something tonight? I was thinking of going to a movie or something," he mentioned casually.

"I'm busy, I have to go to work at four," Kagome sighed out.

"Kagome, you work too hard," InuYasha said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't worry. Hard work builds charter. And I've already started saving up for next year's tuition," she said proudly. Every one looked over at the happy Kagome.

'She's so optimistic! Nothing seems to bring her down' Sango thought.

"Well! I propose that we have a party in honor of Kagome's hard work!" Miroku said with a wide grin, putting his fist in the air for emphasis.

"I second that thought!" InuYasha stated just as excited.

"Yeah we should! You need to relax, Kagome!" Sango cried.

"Oh, you guys. You don't have to," Kagome said shyly.

"But we want to," InuYasha added kindly. Kagome blushed at the tenderness of his voice.

"Well, if you really want to…then let's have a party!" Kagome exclaimed.

The next day, Sunday, the party was to be held. Saturday passed easily as Sunday came very quickly. By then, everyone had decided to have the party at InuYasha's dorm. They had found out that he had a dorm bigger than most students. This was due to the fact that his brother had a high paying job at some big company.

They decorated the room appropriately for a party and bought lots of junk food; potato chips, cookies, sodas; all the essentials for a teens' party. Kagome had gotten there before either Miroku and Sango.

"Oh! Am I here early?" Kagome asked as she peeked into the room expectedly.

"Only by an hour" InuYasha said, getting off his bed and putting a book down. Kagome noticed he was reading a Manga; as if he would be caught dead reading a text book!

"That's pretty early; should I come back later?" she said, unsure of herself, and reaching for the door.

"NO!" he quickly answered. Regaining his composure, he reiterated; "I mean if you want to," he shrugged. He had been very flushed at his first thought.

"You know, I think I'll stay. I haven't spent a lot of time with you since I got my job," she said kindly, once again giving InuYasha that famous warm smile. She went to go sit with him on his bed.

"So, how has life been?" she asked affectionately.

"Kinda lonely without you," he admitted, giving her a small smile. Kagome blushed fiercely at his words.

"Now why would you go and say that? You still have Miroku and Sango", she said looking away, cupping her red cheeks in her gentle hands.

"Because I like to see you blush," he answered teasingly. She looked back to see him smiling at her. This made her blush even stronger.

"Aww! You meanie!" She looked around to see if she could use anything against him. She quickly jolted up to grab a fluffy pillow from behind him. With brute force, the pillow crashed down upon his head.

"Is that the best you've got?" he asked, smiling evilly; grabbing a pillow behind him, he hit her as softly as he could on her delicate shoulder.

"You wish," she replied sweetly. They continued to pillow fight until Kagome was so out of breath that she leaned on the floor until she could catch her breath.

"Out of breath so soon?" he inquired as a chuckle escaped his mouth.

She was huffing on the floor when she commented; "Well…you would be too if…you were human," she wheezed, leaning on her elbows for support. He let himself fall next to her; putting his face in his hand, and his elbow up for support. He just stared at her with a friendly smile; she returned the gesture.

"InuYasha, you're a great friend, you know that?" she kindly stated. InuYasha was a little taken aback by her kind words. Many a nights, he had dreamed of someone calling him their friend; he never imagined that Kagome would be the one to say it.

**--------------------------------------------To Be Continued------------------------------------------**

Okay there it is, Chapter 4! Tell me what you think! I had a bunch of writer's blocks in this one, and I bet I'll have thousands more before this is done.  
Special thanks to my wonderful editor, ReviewerWriter. Thanks for the corrections!


	6. Truth or Dare

5

**Disclaimer**:I don't own InuYasha or the gang

**Thanks To**: My Beta ReviewerWriter, who helped with my story's editing.

**Recap:**

"InuYasha, you're a great friend, you know that?" she kindly stated. InuYasha was a little taken aback by her kind words. Many a nights, he had dreamed of someone calling him their friend; he never imagined that Kagome would be the one to say it.

**Chapter 5: **

**Truth or Dare?**

Somewhere deep down inside him, he wasn't satisfied with simply being a _friend_. He didn't want to be _just_ friends with this particular girl.

InuYasha wanted more; he wanted to pass his hand through her hair and know that he lov- 'wait! I don't love Kagome!' his thoughts contradicted. 'I mean, I like her as a friend, but we could never be anything else! And why would she? I'm just some lowly half-breed.'

He frowned at his treacherous thoughts and sighed; closing his eyes in defeat. Kagome noticed this and wondered what he could possibly be thinking.

"InuYasha? Is something wrong?" The worry lit up in her eyes.

"Oh…it was nothing. I was just thinking about…um…school crap," he lied. Right then, Sango and Miroku entered InuYasha's room without a knock.

"We're here!" Miroku exclaimed with joy. When he saw Kagome and InuYasha lying on the floor, his perverted knobs began to turn. "Sango? I think we should come back later; I think we caught them in the middle of a make-out session" he grinned out evilly.

InuYasha and Kagome's blood shot up to their embarrassed faces.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" they both yelled.

'Although,' InuYasha thought, 'I wouldn't have minded if that _would_ have happened'. He quickly scolded himself for thinking like such a perv.

"I think you're right Miroku; maybe we should come back later," Sango agreed; ignoring their protests and yells while she went along with Miroku's heckling.

"Sango!" Kagome and InuYasha yelled in unison.

"Oh, come on! We're just joking!" Sango said laughing at the twosome's red faces.

The party went very well. Everyone had a good time; laughing and playing games. One of the more unforgettable games of that day had been Truth or Dare.

"Truth or Dare Kagome?" Sango asked. Thinking for a moment, Kagome finally answered:

"Truth."

"Hmm…do you like someone at out school?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

Blushing lightly, she noticed InuYasha from the corner of her eye. This glance went undetected as she peeked at him;

"Yes," she answered timidly. This caused everyone to stare at her with curiosity.

"Oh! Tell me who!" Sango exclaimed excitedly.

"One truth per turn," Kagome stated in her defense.

"Just wait till next time, then," Sango smirked.

Kagome's turn was up now. Her target? InuYasha.

"Okay. Truth or Dare InuYasha?" she asked kindheartedly.

"Dare" he quickly said, without thinking.

"I dare you to…umm." Sango came over and whispered a suggestion into her ear. Kagome smiled at the dare. InuYasha was regretting his choice now.

"I dare you to let me rub your ears till you're called on next!" she said happily.

"What? That ain't fair!" he pouted indignantly. Kagome stood up, ignoring his comment, to walk up behind him; she sat down coolly and started rubbing his ears. InuYasha had to force himself to scowl; trying to hide that fact that he found it extremely enjoyable.

He had to grit his teeth to insure that he didn't purr. He felt so relaxed that he was left to start pinching at his arm so he wouldn't fall asleep. Having his arms crossed, his actions were safely hidden from the onlookers.

"Keh! Truth or Dare Sango?" InuYasha faked a grumble as the messaging of the ears continued.

"Dare" she said happily. InuYasha shot a look of malignance at her. The poor girl felt chills go down her poor spine.

"I dare you to let Miroku touch you. But, you're not allowed to slap him!" he stated wickedly.

"Ah! How I've longed for this!" Miroku preened. "Thanks for doing a brother solid, InuYasha!" he said gratefully as he made to rub Sango's butt. She rose up her fist in emphasis as to how out enraged she was. She looked up with evil sparked all over her face. After the deed was done, they continued the game.

"Fine! InuYasha…Truth or Dare?" At this, Kagome had stopped rubbing InuYasha's ears now that her time was up; she signed in disappointment; his ears were so soft!

"Truth this time," InuYasha said, twitching his ears to help regain their normal feeling.

"Do you like someone in this room? If so, you must point to him…I mean her," Sango sniggered at her own joke. InuYasha just glared daggers at her.

"I don't like anyone in this room in _that_ way!" he lied, crossing his arms and peeking at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

InuYasha and Sango went on like this until the entire group was tired. Around 11 at night, they had to break up the party; they did have classes the next morning, after all.

Leaving the hanyou's dorm, they each said goodbye. When Kagome and Sango got into their dorm room, they had gone straight to bed.

"Kagome? Are you asleep?" Sango asked.

"No. Why, what's on your mind?" she asked attentively.

"I was just wondering…do you like InuYasha? I mean as more then a friend?" she asked curiously.

"That's a tough question, Sango" Kagome confessed; a tint of hopelessness in her voice.

"So you do then!" she retorted happily

"Well…yes. But I'm not a hundred percent sure! There's so much doubt in my mind. He probably doesn't even like me back," she explained. She didn't mind telling these things to Sango; she was a very trustworthy friend, after all.

"What's to doubt? You like him and he probably likes you back. It's that simple!" she said forcefully.

"I just don't know. But what about you and Miroku? You two seem to be hitting it off," Kagome said cheerfully

"As if me and that perverted freak could ever be together!" she said; however, she was blushing deeply. With a final giggle, Kagome fell into a blissful sleep.

Kagome had dreamt that she was in trouble and that InuYasha had to rescue her; in return, she had freed him from a vile curse. It had been a good dream.

Somewhere South-West of the Boarding School; two wicked individuals were plotting an evil scheme.

"Kikyo, have you found her yet?" asked a deep voice.

"Yes, father. What would you like me to do now?" Kikyo asked as she bowed respectively down to her father.

"What else? Make her life a living hell on earth! Drive her to insanity!" he said with a vicious laugh. Kikyo readily joined in his laughter.

**--------------------------------------------To Be Continued------------------------------------------**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R please!


	7. New Information

6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha

**Special Thanks**: To my wonderful editor (ReviewerWriter)! The story wouldn't be as good without you!

**Recap:**

"Kikyo, have you found her yet?" asked a deep voice.

"Yes, father. What would you like me to do now?" Kikyo asked as she bowed respectively down to her father.

"What else? Make her life a living hell on earth! Drive her to insanity!" he said with a vicious laugh. Kikyo readily joined in his laughter.

**Chapter 6:**

**New Information**

Kagome woke to the sound of her alarm clock. Sango had hit the off button on it before she could.

"Come on sleepy-head, it's time to get up!" she greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hmm?...Okay," she yawned; stretching out her drowsy body.

Kagome grabbed a towel and made way for the school's showers. After showering and getting dressed, she went to wait for InuYasha in their usual meeting spot; Sango was close by her side.

Today Kagome wore a pink hoody that reached all the way down to her thighs; she also had on a pair of blue jeans and her usual pink sneakers.

Sango was wearing a gray T-shirt that bore the writing; 'Fight with Honor.' She also had on jeans and black shoes.

"Wasn't that so mush fun last night?" Sango questioned, referring to the party's festivities.

"The most fun I've had in a long time," Kagome beamed. Their little conversation was cut short when they heard:

"Hey, Kagome! Hi Sango!" InuYasha called out from behind the two girls. Today, InuYasha was wearing a simple red shirt with a pair of plain blue jeans. He had Miroku by his side.

"Hello ladies," Miroku said joyfully. He had on a dark purple shirt with the expected words 'Call Me' written on it; he wore blue jeans, to complete his outfit.

"Hey guys," Sango and Kagome greeted.

After the simple chit-chat was done, everyone walked off to their homeroom. Nothing much happened in school, except when second period rolled around. Kagome was walking down the hallway back to class from the restroom; where she met someone unexpectedly and very unwelcomed.

"Hey sis!" an eerily familiar voice sounded coldly from behind Kagome. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kagome stood there completely stunned; her eyes were wide with fear. They had found her!

Kikyo and her dad were going to take her back; and who knows what they were going to do to her? They might torture her until she couldn't breathe anymore; then they may just kill her off on the spot.

"K-Kikyo," she managed to stutter out, the fear imminent in her quaking voice.

"Kagome, you damn bitch!" she yelled, walking up to face her sister and then slapping her right across the face. The force of the attack caused Kagome to fall painfully to the floor; cupping her cheek with her shaking hands, she glanced up at her fearsome sister.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you? I should just kill you right now," Kikyo told her. "But I won't; you won't get off that easily. I'm going to see you suffer, and I don't want you to have the satisfaction of dieing peacefully," she grinned spitefully.

She then proceeded to land a kick directly to her sister's stomach. Turning around, Kikyo left her grieving sister in the hallway.

On the ground, tears started to fall out of her terrified eyes; the pain and realization came of what was to come was getting to her.

'They're going to go after my friends!' she thought in horror. 'They're going to kill them. If only I had left a week ago, they wouldn't know where I was; I should have just left,' her mind told her.

A realization occurred to the wounded woman; 'Maybe my friends can follow me. And then they can all live. No, I can't have them come, it wouldn't be fair. I'll have to leave tonight; alone…I won't put them in any danger!' Kagome held her stomach with one hand; with the other, she leaned on the wall and stood.

Steadily, she started walking to her dorm to pack everything she owned; also, she had to treat her swollen cheek. She figured she would go back to class after lunch. That didn't happen. She couldn't face her friends; Kagome decided she would leave unnoticed.

Lunch rolled around too quickly. InuYasha had notice that Kagome wasn't seen since second period. Once the bell had rung for lunch, he raced off to find her; by tracking her scent he was eventually led by her sweet aroma; she was in her dorm room still.

He opened the door and entered silently; she was there…crying. Kagome was busy packing her things away, she hadn't even noticed his prescreens. He spoke out to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked in total confusion. She quickly spun her head to see a bewildered hanyou. She winced and grabbed her stomach at the pain that spread at her quick turning action.

Concern, mixed with rushing panic, came over him; he swept over to her and asked;

"What happened?" Without realizing it, he had begun to hold her. She pushed him away quickly and returned to her packing.

"It doesn't matter," Kagome stated hopelessly and rather bluntly.

"Don't be stupid, of course it matters! Now tell me what the hell you are doing!" he demanded, standing firmly behind her. He wouldn't leave until he got to the bottom of this.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm packing…and then I'm going to leave," she said in-between sobs; as she turned around, the tears started to emerge from her already puffy eyes. She had to be blunt; she had to make him leave; she couldn't stand it if she put his life in danger with her personal problems.

"Why? Is it something I did?" he asked, once again stricken with confusion at the whole situation; panic was vibrant in his voice.

"No…. I just can't stay here anymore," she whispered; turning so that her back faced him.

"Please tell me," InuYasha begged.

"I-I don't know if I can; you'll get hurt if you know anything," she sulked out. "I would never forgive myself if anything bad happened to you!"

"You _are_ hurting me…by leaving!" he blurted out; he didn't mean to act so rashly and had covered his mouth after that outburst.

"I- I am?" she asked, clearly shocked at his words.

"Yes! I…I want you to stay; if you leave, It'll feel like you ripped a piece of me away with you," he confessed, gazing deeply into her tearing eyes. During his declaration, he had taken his arms around her to hold her tightly against himself.

Kagome clashed with his body; not caring that it hurt to struggle; he continued holding her securely and was pressed against her curvy body.

InuYasha blushed as her fully developed breast came into his view. 'Stop thinking like that Miroku…this is not the time!' his mind scolded out again. 'She's going through a life-scaring trauma now and you're busy thinkin' about her hooters!'

He held her even more closely after he penalized himself for thinking like that; this time, the entire hold was that of a comforting one, with no more perverted interruptions from his worried mind.

"InuYasha," she whispered out as she sobbed into his red shirt.

"Don't worry; whoever is out to hurt you won't get me! You have more of a chance of getting hurt; I'm afraid of loosing you…let me protect you! I won't leave your side; even if you disagree, I'll still protect you!" he vowed, placing his head gently on top of hers.

"I'm afraid. Something bad will happen to you if you try to help me…I don't want you to get—" she spoke out in one final attempt to scare him away from her, but he interrupted her.

"Worry about yourself for once!" he commanded in a firm voice. "I'll risk _anything_ to protect you," he stated gently, lifting her head to meet his kind gaze.

Kagome blushed in shock. Was she hearing right? Was she dreaming? His thumb rubbed over her swollen cheek; she winced painfully. It wasn't a dream…that had hurt.

"Now tell me who hurt you," he said gently, remembering that she was wounded at the wince.

"M-my sister, Kikyo," she said, loosening the embrace with a sigh of pain.

"Kikyo?" he repeated so he could remember whom to beat up later. (if your confused go back to chap. one. That should clarify any confusion). "I better take you to the Health Center where you can see a nurse; you need to get checked on; it sounds like you got kicked in the stomach, too."

"No! What if they think you did this to me? Besides, that is exactly what Kikyo wants; to have me cornered and alone; she'd call my father and he'd come after me for sure! Please, InuYasha…don't make me do that!"

"It _he_ the one that's after you!" he asked; rage sprouting in his voice. 'How could he, of all people, her own father? How could he have this done to Kagome!' the hanyou thought furiously.

Kagome noticed his facial expressions as he strained through his own thoughts.

"Yes, he is the one after me. But please, InuYasha, calm down. There's nothing you can do to repair the past," she told him. "Please don't be mad at my though! You scare me when you're like that." The sound of her shaking voice had forced him to regain his composure.

"Then let me see what that whore did to you," he said with a sigh.

"But that's under my shirt!" she stated in embracement, holding her torso in protection.

"Just let me see! I'm no perv! I need to check how badly she injured you," he mentioned in an annoyed tone. She looked up at him, still blushing fiercely. She slowly lifted up her shirt, stopping just before the view would get too personal. Her chest revealed the black and blue mark the kick had left.

Accompanying this new bruise were previous deep cuts that had healed over; there were other small bruises from past injuries. InuYasha gasped at the sight. He turned her around quickly to see her back; the same gruesome display of past beatings were painfully visible. He wanted to inspect her covered arms but was too afraid that he would see the same thing; he would have been correct, too.

She quickly shoved her shirt down, turning around to see the speechless hanyou slunk on her bed in shock and pity. He held his head in his hands; he couldn't believe that such a sweet creature would be put through this much torment! Painful moments of silence went by; Kagome was too afraid to break this silence, so it was up to InuYasha.

"Why didn't you tell me?" his voice drowning in distress. Kagome wanted to cry; she felt that she had cried all she could for the day and kept her eyes dry.

"B-because, I was afraid. I- I… just… I mean—" she stuttered out.

"Why? Were you afraid of me?" he asked, accidentally letting the inner hurt he felt fill his words.

"No! I was just too scared of what your reaction would be," she admitted. "I'm not scared to tell you anymore; I know now that you're going to be there for me," she said kneeling down in front of him. She began pulling his hands out so that she could hold them in comfort.

InuYasha looked up at her to see her smile sincerely. Letting her honesty sink in, he returned the gentle smile; she was so caring! Almost motherly like; she melted into his warming and welcoming embrace. He let his forehead land softly on her shoulder.

**--------------------------------------------To Be Continued------------------------------------------**

Okay, tell me what you think; R&R. : )


	8. Bad Dreams

5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks:**My editor, ReviewerWriter, thanks again for your help! And thank you for the tips!

Thanks to all of those who reviewed my story! It really means a lot to me, and hey, it also fuels the energy to type up this story! So without anymore delay, chap. 7

**Recap:**

"No! I was just too scared of what your reaction would be," she admitted. "I'm not scared to tell you anymore; I know now that you're going to be there for me," she said kneeling down in front of him. She began pulling his hands out so that she could hold them in comfort.

InuYasha looked up at her to see her smile sincerely. Letting her honesty sink in, he returned the gentle smile; she was so caring! Almost motherly like; she melted into his warming and welcoming embrace. He let his forehead land softly on her shoulder.

**Chapter 7:**

**Bad Dreams**

Kagome walked off to their next class; their chat had taken up all the lunch period.

Though she was no longer sobbing, she held InuYasha's hand tightly; she was still shaken up by her encounter with her sister. The hanyou just held her hand in return; he understood why she felt the need to be held.

Inside InuYasha was happier then a kid at Christmas with this. He would finally be able to help Kagome. She had done so much for him and he felt very proud of himself.

"InuYasha?" she asked lightly. He looked down at Kagome, as her voice broke his trance.

"Ya?"

"You better take your seat before the teacher gets in," she suggested, taking her seat next to Sango. Miroku saw the two holding hands as they walked in; perverted thoughts instantly took flight in his mind.

"So… Kagome? You and InuYasha were gone an awful long time; what were you two doing?" Miroku asked with bitter-sweet tone. At this, the hanyou whacked him over the head, leaving a rather, deservingly, large lump.

"Stop thinkin' so perverted, moron" InuYasha growled in annoyance.

"Kagome, what did happen?" Sango asked, knowing that it wasn't good news. She could tell by the redness in her eyes and by how puffy they were that she had been crying. Kagome looked around to see if anyone was paying attention, other than their own little friendship circle.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Kagome cryptically answered, hoping that her friends wouldn't want to hear a lengthy account of all that had happened. Unfortunately, they felt they had all the time in the world.

"Hey, we've got all math period to chat!" Sango cheered.

"Well, you see," Kagome started; she had to think for a moment. "I was having a mental break-down from working so hard and I felt really depressed that I couldn't spend more time with you guys," she lied through her teeth. "So…I hid in my dorm, so I could cool down. Then InuYasha came in and comforted me; so now everything's okay!" she tried to put the most believable smile she could conjure on her face…without much success.

Sango didn't believe her for a second; she would ask her what was up tonight when they were alone in the privacy of their dorm.

The class period ended just as quickly as it had started; Kagome and InuYasha were walking off in their own direction while Sango and Miroku went the opposite way.

"You know she's lying," Miroku stated as if it were an unknown fact.

"Yah, she didn't want everyone in the classroom to know; though she's usually good about telling us anything," Sango replied. The end of the day came quickly; Sango went to her dorm after her final period.

Kagome would be busy with work today, so Sango knew she would have to talk to her tonight when she got off of work.

Unexpectedly, Kagome came bursting into the room fifteen minutes later. She was laughing and sweetly saying her good-byes to InuYasha, before she completely entered the dorm room.

"Kagome, don't you have work today?" Sango asked in surprise.

"Yes," she said, turning to face Sango. "But InuYasha just wouldn't let me go," she laughed out her explanation and added a fake pout.

"Really? Why is that?" she asked as the suspicion rose in her voice. "And don't tell me it was because of your 'break-down', 'cause I know you wouldn't skip work _just_ for that." Kagome knew she had been caught; now she would have to tell her everything.

With a heavy sigh, Kagome explained everything that had happened to her. From when her father had killed her mother; to the fact that her own father beat her countless times and that he wanted something from her and would stop at nothing to get it.

After two long hours of talking, Sango was a little dizzy from all the information; she was also sick to her stomach from hearing all the graphic details.

"Your dad is a really horrible guy; he is chasing you so that he can steal the jewel you have? And that he is planning to kill you? I can't believe someone could be that horrible! You're twin sister, Kikyo, is helping him, too," Sango said aloud more to herself; trying to absorb all that was said.

"That's about it," Kagome side with a sigh. She was glad she could confide in such an understanding friend.

"Wow! Your life is a lot more complicated then I thought. I understand why InuYasha didn't want you to go to work today. I wouldn't want your sister or father hurting you either!"

"Well, I can't just stop working. I have to finance myself. InuYasha can't keep me away from work and he won't be able to protect me then," Kagome sighed, not knowing what to do.

Later on that night, she and her roommate were both asleep. Kagome's dreams were of a horrible flashback; it was the gruesome dream when her mother had died. Her father had come home one night; nothing new; everything seemed normal enough. The only difference was that Kagome had received an expensive-looking present. It was passed onto her from her mother that day.

It was a beautiful piece of jewelry; a sparkling, perfect-sphere of a gem. She was instructed to never, ever, take it off. She had to keep it to herself at all times. Kagome was not to give it to her father under any circumstance; her dad was not to even look at it.

Her mother continued to explain further; if her father were to ask to hold it, to always tell him no. She couldn't figure out why it was so important to keep it away from father, but due to the intensity of the conversation, she would obey her without question. It was just a peace of jewelry but it seemed to be much more than that to her mother.

The dream had continued to scene through their usual routines on that fateful day; the family had all eaten dinner together and their mother had told both Kikyo and Kagome a bedtime story. Hours passed as dream-Kagome slept happily; she had heard the sound of glass breaking that had woken her up. When she crept out of her room to look downstairs; she saw her father throwing things at her mother.

Dream-Kagome had managed to crawl downstairs unnoticed as she watched the fight play-out before her young eyes. It was the most horrible thing she had ever witnessed in all her years. Her father was beyond anger; he had thrown anything and everything at her mother with brute force.

"Tell me were it is, insolent woman!" he yelled.

"You'll have to kill me first," she yelled, holding her bleeding side. Her forehead had a steady stream of blood dripping down the edge of her elegant face.

"That can be arranged," he coldly assured. His hand had then mutated into a disgustingly sharp tentacle. He shot his newly formed limb at the bleeding mother; driving it through her heart. The feel of her ribs shattering beneath his tentacle had brought him such wicked and twisted pleasure.

The mother's heart was twisted cruelly insider her chest, detaching it from the four ventricles it was connected to. The body fell to the floor; a puddle of crimson liquid forming around her lifeless corps.

He brought his tentacle back and altered it into a human hand again. His entire arm was completely covered in the blood of Kagome's beloved mother. Her murderous father rubbed his bloodied hand up against his cheek, grinning as he felt the blood of his victim.

"How could you do that to her?" Kagome yelled out, tears falling from her face. Her father just smirked at her vilely. His sick expression quickly changed to that of a frown when he saw the jewel hanging from the little girl's neck.

"Were did you get that?" her father demanded coldly. Kagome involuntarily took slow steps backward as he advanced to her. When the shock prevented her from speaking further, he struck her across the face. His fearsome strength sent her flying.

The last thing young Kagome recalled was striking against a wall; then all was dark.

**--------------------------------------------To Be Continued------------------------------------------**

Okay! That was chapter 7. R&R please!


	9. Hiden Confeshions

5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks**:To my editor ReviewerWriter!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Recap**:

"Were did you get that?" her father demanded coldly. Kagome involuntarily took slow steps backward as he advanced to her. When the shock prevented her from speaking further, he struck her across the face. His fearsome strength sent her flying.

The last thing young Kagome recalled was striking against a wall; then all was dark.

**Chapter 8:**

**Hidden Confessions**

Kagome saw the silent darkness of her dorm room; she glanced down at her body.

'I've grown up' she thought as she noticed that she wasn't her younger self anymore. She looked around the room in a panic; she had forgotten where she was for a moment.

Before the panic of that gruesome dream had time to pass, she found InuYasha running to her out of the darkness in her room.

"Kagome, I have to tell you something," he alleged as he halted in front of her, panting from the running he did to get to her.

"InuYasha, this isn't the best time. You—" she didn't get to finish her sentence. InuYasha captured her lips. Pressing them smoothly against his, she wrapped her arms around his neck, while InuYasha slowly lifted her. His hands looped around her waist.

"I want to tell you that I love you, Kagome," he said, smiling shyly. She was so taken back by his words. When she found her voice again, she told him;

"I-I love you too, InuYasha," she said, felling the burden of secrecy lift off her shoulders. She resumed kissing him, with more passion this time. Suddenly, Kagome was pushed harshly off him.

When she went to look back up, she saw the hanyou screaming in pain. That same limb that had haunted her dreams had pierced right through InuYasha's chest. A sinister laugh was heard; the sound getting closer.

"Now my child, are you ready to tell me where you have hidden the jewel?" he asked with malice spreading across his face. She looked at her InuYasha in cold horror.

"Yes! I'll do anything, just please don't hurt him!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. Her father held the shish-kabob-hanyou with another formed tentacle as he thrust it deeply through his heart. In an instant, InuYasha stopped screaming; his body had become relaxed and his head hung low. Blood fell to the floor.

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. She looked at the clock; it read 1:34 A.M. These dreams haunted her even now as she could recall every last gruesome detail. She needed to see InuYasha! She had to make sure he was alright.

She ran down the hallway in her PJs; a light blue dress with long sleeves that came down below her hip and navy blue fuzzy flip-flops with yellow stars. She quietly opened the unlocked door to InuYasha's dorm. He was just fine.

He looked so peaceful in his nightmare-less sleep; she could see his chest move up and down. Kagome sighed out in relief; 'He isn't dead; it was only a dream'. She still didn't want to leave him, not with the memory of her nightmare that still haunted her. She couldn't leave him…but she didn't want to wake him either.

With an idea, she crawled silently into the small bed next to him, holding him close to her. He felt her warm body in his sleep and instinctively cuddled up next to her. She fell asleep in his comforting arms; no nightmares would plague her this time.

InuYasha awoke the next morning, bright and early, at six o'clock. When he opened his eyes he saw, and felt, Kagome's body in his arms. He had practically jumped out of bed and fell to the floor at this surprise; his entire being consumed with embarrassment.

The teen stirred from the sudden lack-of-embrace and opened her eyes to see InuYasha on the floor, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

Kagome instantly blushed. 'I slept in the same bed as him, while he was only wearing boxers,' she thought shyly.

"K-Kagome? W-what are you doing here? In my room, in my bed, with me?" he asked, the unbelievable situation was getting to him.

"Um… well you see… I uh… got scared last night…I had to see you and I didn't want to wake you up…so I…" she explained with a nervous smile "You just looked so peaceful," she admitted with a slight blush. InuYasha was still blushing fiercely.

"W-well, you-you're not scared now, right?" he asked as she emerged from under his covers to reveal her pajamas hugging her every curve tightly; not to mention, the clothing had raised up during her sleep to only came up to her thighs.

She was so sexy! He fell backwards at this wonderful sight as his nose began to bleed. Kagome jumped up to get some tissues and then ran over to help him.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" she asked with concern. He just nodded lightly as she helped to stop the bleeding. After the nosebleed stopped, InuYasha had Kagome turn around so he could get dressed in private.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry I snuck into your room while you were sleeping. I was just so terrified that you had really died like in my dream… I just wasn't thinking," Kagome apologized.

"It's okay; just wake me up the next time you decide to come in," he said with a sigh.

"Okay!" Kagome said cheerfully. "Oh! I have to go back to work, I don't have much money left," she said sadly. She didn't show it; but she had an immense fear that she would actually be killed if she left InuYasha's side.

"No you don't; I've been working some things out with my brother," he said. "Okay, I'm done dressing." She turned around, disappointedly, to see him fully clothed. "You won't have to go to work anymore. I can support you!" InuYasha said with a grin. Kagome just gasped at the declaration.

"InuYasha! You couldn't possibly! I mean, you're doing more than enough for me as it is. I don't want to burden you finically as well!" she exclaimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I do stuff for you because I want to and because you're my _friend_," he told her. The word 'friend' was burning his lips. He really wasn't happy just being a friend, but he was too afraid that she wouldn't return his deeper feelings towards her.

He didn't want to end up ruining a wonderful friendship with her. Kagome, however, craved more than just the friendship as well; sadly, she was too weakened by fright to confront him about her feelings. They both secretly sighed in disappointment and closed their eyes in defeat.

"KAGOME!" she heard her name yelled during lunch break. "I almost had a heart attack when I didn't see you in your bed this morning!" Sango yelled. Kagome was sitting across from her seat in the cafeteria. She was busy gulping down an energy drink.

"I'm sorry Sango. I had a horrible dream last night that my father had killed InuYasha. I had to make sure he was okay; please understand," Kagome begged.

"I do understand. You just made me worried!" she pouted.

"So… InuYasha; what were you and Kagome doing this morning?" Miroku asked with interest.

"Not what your thinking," InuYasha snapped.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" he asked; his hand crept over to Sango as he asked this. Before InuYasha could retort something, a big SLAP was heard and Miroku had a red hand shaped bruise on his cheek. Sango sat silently next to the pervert; her face flushed.

"_That's_ how I know," InuYasha sniggered back.

"So, Kagome…is your love interest letting you go back to work today?" Sango asked with a giggle, hoping to get the attention pushed off her. Kagome choked and unintentionally spewed her energy drink all over Miroku.

"LOVE INTREST!" she and InuYasha blurted out loudly; everyone in the cafeteria looked over at their table to see what this _love_ outburst was all about. Kagome and InuYasha could feel the gaze of all the students on their backs. Chills were sent down their spines.

"What the hell are you lookin' at!" InuYasha yelled as fiercely as he could in the crowded cafeteria. Everyone took the hint; they didn't want to mess with an angry hanyou.

"Ahem… InuYasha still won't let me go to work because he is skeptical that my father may send someone to kill me; so until I can return to work, he has offered to help with my financial needs," Kagome explained just as the blush was starting to fade away.

"Isn't that sweet!" Sango sung out.

The day pressed forward with no suspicious activity. But somewhere South-West of the school, a heated conversation was taking place.

"Father, I don't understand why your putting so much effort into finding the jewel Kagome has," Kikyo commented as she sat impatiently in front of her father. He just glared down at the stupidity of his daughter.

"Why do you have such idiocy slip from your mouth? I'm going after that jewel so I can enslave the humans that taint this world. A New-World Order shall be founded, and I of course will lead the new age," he said with much pride in his voice.

"How come you can't just take it away from her?" Kikyo asked. "She's always wearing it around her neck."

"Why do you think I'm having _you_ get it for me! The jewel will purify me if I touch it while she wears it. I'll turn into ash you insolent dolt!" he said in annoyance.

"Hey! How will that simple jewel help you do all that?" she asked, believing that she could trust her father; when he ruled the new world, she would be at his right at his side.

"That is no ordinary jewel, you foolish girl! That is the Jewel of Four Souls! It is said to give whoever possesses it immense spiritual and physical powers that are beyond belief!" he explained rudely, now clearly disgusted with his child.

"Then why hasn't Kagome gotten this so called 'power beyond belief'?"

"Uhg! Because she is a stupid human that doesn't know how to use it! Now, go up to your room! I want you to go stalk her again tomorrow and try and find out where she is hiding the jewel!"

**--------------------------------------------To Be Continued------------------------------------------**

That's Chapter 8. Tell me what you thought; R&R!


	10. A First Kiss

5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks**: To my editor ReviewerWriter!

I thank all who review; it means a lot! It fuels my entire writing!

Chapter 9 (wow! Nine chapters!)

**Recap:**

(Kikyo) "Then why hasn't Kagome gotten this so called 'power beyond belief'?"

(Dad)"Uhg! Because she is a stupid human that doesn't know how to use it! Now, go up to your room! I want you to go stalk her again tomorrow and try and find out where she is hiding the jewel!"

**Chapter 9:**

**A First Kiss**

"Kagome, do you want to do something over the break?" InuYasha asked as he escorted her to their first period as usual.

"Sure! Miroku and Sango are going to go visit their parents over the break and I'm not going anywhere," she said cheerfully. "Wait, aren't going to go visit your brother?"

"Nah! He doesn't really like me much, besides…I don't want to leave you alone," he said with a small smile.

"Oh, well… thanks," she said. They entered first period and the day went by very lazily.

Kikyo, on the other hand, was busy throughout most of the morning. After breaking into Kagome's room, she was preoccupied with snooping through all the drawers. She had found a diary and, of course, looked through it. She found that her pathetic sister had fallen in love with the white-haired hanyou.

'I'll have to fix that now, won't I?' Kikyo thought evilly. Her father would probably like to kill him off to have Kagome suffer; so she wouldn't tell him _right_ away. She wanted to have some fun with this. Ripping a blank page out of the diary, Kikyo began to write something on the paper and put it inside an envelope.

The room had looked like a twister had gone through it by the time she was done getting into Kagome's things; far be it from her to bother to pick up after rummaging.

'Damn! She still must be wearing the jewel. Why did Father think she would ever take it off? Well…I guess he just wanted to make sure,' Kikyo thought as she walked down the hallway with a sigh.

She entered the cafeteria and caught some poor student off guard. She forcefully demanded that he give that letter to Kagome Higurashi.

"You got that, wimp? Give it to her _right_ _away_ or I'll come and kill you myself!" Kikyo threatened; the innocent bystander just shook his fearful head in agreement. With that done, she left to go back to her father with the disappointing news.

Kagome was taking to Sango about their plans over the break.

"We're going to go on vacation," Sango said with a smile, "somewhere near the beach. I haven't seen my brother Kohaku in ages. Though I feel bad about leaving you, Kagome," she stated.

"Oh, please don't feel bad. Take this time to relax; I'd feel guilty for ruining your trip with your family," Kagome pleaded.

"Excuse me, are you Kagome Higurashi?" a voice came from behind Kagome.

"Who wants to know?" InuYasha snapped, very angry with the boy.

"I um… have a, uh… message for her… please don't hurt me!" the boy called out, lifting his hands over his head in protection. Kagome sighed.

"I'm Kagome. InuYasha, please, calm down," Kagome said, taking the letter from the buy. The boy ran to his friend after Kagome had taken the envelope.

"InuYasha, you didn't have to be so mean to him. He was just giving me a message," Kagome said with some annoyance building up inside.

"Well, I don't want anyone I don't know to come near you. What if your father sent him and that message had got a bomb in it!" InuYasha explained. 'I just want her to be safe, that's all,' he thought. Kagome sighed again;

'I'm flattered that he wants to protect me, but I don't see what damage a message could…' she looked at the note. It was from… Kikyo! Her eyes widened and she held her mouth shut to not gasp out.

"Who's it from?" Sango asked with deep concern; worrying at her best friend's expression. Kagome was left speechless as she read the note to herself.

'Hey sis! Don't get too comfy with that InuYasha. He's gonna be mine. You've got no chance against me. And don't worry; your friends can go to hell with you if you're a good girl. Father'll make sure of that. Love, Kikyo'.

InuYasha was reaching to grab the note; Kagome tore it up before he could grasp it. She didn't want to face her friends right then, so she ran out of the cafeteria to hide where they wouldn't find her. Sango was about to get up to go see what was going on, but Miroku quickly brought her back down.

"I'm going to go check on Kagome," InuYasha announced before he ran after her.

"I think we should just let them be," Miroku told Sango.

"I just feel so helpless. Kagome is being harassed by her father and I can't do anything to help," Sango said on the verge of tears.

"_You_ may not be able to, but InuYasha can. He loves her more than anything in this world. He'll take care of our little Kagome," he comforted while starting to wrap his arms around her. She needed to be comforted so she accepted his gentle embrace.

'It's amazing he hasn't tried to gro-' Sango's thoughts were cut short; she felt someone rubbing their hand against her butt.

"Miroku! You damn perv! Can't you keep your hands off me!" she yelled, attracting the attention of the students around them. She looked behind her to see that the spotlight of attention was focused on her; embarrassment took over and she quickly took a seat.

InuYasha had followed Kagome's sent all the way outside of the school grounds and into the forest area just beyond the university. She was sitting under the tallest tree in the woods. She just sat in the shade there, hugging her knees up against her chest and her head kneeled down.

InuYasha walked up and sat beside her.

"So, it was that bad of a letter, huh?" he asked as he stretched his body out, leaning on the tree trunk. She shook her head in agreement.

"What did it say?" he asked, looking over to her. She lifted her head. Kagome wasn't crying but she looked very sad and hopeless. It broke his heart to see her so miserable.

"It said that Kikyo was coming after you guys. Kikyo found my diary; she must have read it to figure out what connections I had. She now knows about you and everyone else," she sighed as she explained.

InuYasha couldn't find any words to help, so he just pulled her over so she could lean on his shoulder. As she did, he ran his fingers through her lovely locks of black silken hair.

All InuYasha wanted to do at that point was to tell her how much he cared for her. He wanted to lay his lips on hers and tell her how much he loved her. The doubt stopped him; he still didn't know if she loved him the way he did. While he was stuck in thoughts about her; she was also lost in her own thoughts about him.

'I can't believe myself. Here I am, with InuYasha, going through this life-crisis. And all I want to do is tell him that I love him more than anything. I should have never dragged him into this. I know I want him here but what if he gets hurt? What then? I'm a horrible, conceded person; if I love InuYasha this much, I would just leave him alone! It would be better for him. But I'll miss him so much! There won't be any reason for life to keep on going without him,' she thought, clutching his shirt tightly in her fist.

"InuYasha, I feel so guilty… all you've been doing is protecting me since you found out about my father… you haven't had time to do anything else… I've probably ruined your life! Why don't you just shun me away? I'm nothing but trouble for-" she never had a chance at finishing her sentence; InuYasha had done as his thoughts guided him to do, so he captured her lips within his own.

Kagome was taken aback by his quick action; this event had happened in her dreams almost every night since they met. She never had imagined that InuYasha would _actually_ do it in a million years.

After the shock had worn off, she kissed him back passionately. She pulled his head closer to her, deepening this glorious moment. They eventually broke apart for air.

"Don't say such stupid things!" InuYasha scolded. "Kagome, I haven't shunned you away because I lo—because I care about you!"

"InuYasha," she whispered…'that was my first kiss!' Kagome thought. 'I'm so happy I could share it with InuYasha.' Kagome laid her head on his chest, holding him closely.

InuYasha returned her embrace; thinking 'That was _my_ first kiss! And it was with Kagome…she didn't reject me…I have to tell her how I truly feel! B-but not now; I'll tell her later on tonight for sure.' He then thought of plans and different ways to tell Kagome.

**---------------------------------------------To Be Continued-----------------------------------------**

Okay, that's chapter what…? Nine! Wow, that's a lot of chapters! Well tell me what you think! R&R please; it is very much appreciated.


	11. My Confession of Love

6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks**: To my editor ReviewerWriter! And thanks to all who review! It is really helpful and much appreciated.

**Recap:**

"InuYasha," she whispered…'that was my first kiss!' Kagome thought. 'I'm so happy I could share it with InuYasha.' Kagome laid her head on his chest, holding him closely.

InuYasha returned her embrace; thinking 'That was _my_ first kiss! And it was with Kagome…she didn't reject me…I have to tell her how I truly feel! B-but not now; I'll tell her later on tonight for sure.' He then thought of plans and different ways to tell Kagome.

**Chapter 10:**

**My Confession of Love**

"Sango, I don't understand this problem. Do you mind helping me," Kagome asked her roommate in math. Kagome and InuYasha had gotten back just in time to get to their Advanced Mathematics course.

"Sure…hey, what were you and InuYasha doing? You took all lunch period and I've heard from some people that you two were making out," Sango said with a giggle.

Kagome blushed, 'one kiss isn't making out!' she thought. 'They must have exaggerated…dumb rumors.'

"We didn't make-out," she protested, "but he _did_ kiss me." She said that in a low whisper, so InuYasha wouldn't hear. She blushed again as she told her best friend.

"Kagome…did he tell you that he loves you?" Sango asked, her voice drowned in excitement for her best friend. Kagome just sighed; placing her chin in her hands, she looked off into space.

"No," she said blandly. Sango could tell that she longed to hear those words spill from his lips. She sighed again and continued to work.

The end of the day came fast. Sango and Kagome walked to their dorm room like they did everyday since Kagome stopped going to work. When she opened the door, all the books she was holding hit the floor. Sango looked at their room to see what had left Kagome so speechless.

"What the hell happened here?" Sango screamed as she looked at the chaotic and very disorganized room. Everything from undergarments to jacks where strewn onto the floor; not to mention all the books, random objects from cabinets, CDs and shampoo bottles.

Kagome regained her composer.

"You have to repack your suitcase again," Kagome sighed. "Let me help you." She remembered that Sango had to be out bright and early the next morning for her vacation. They had to work overtime if they were to get any sleep tonight.

"Ah! Your right! Hurry, I think most of my cloths are in that corner of the room!" Sango yelled while pointing to the pile. The rush was on.

Sango and Kagome spent the next four hours cleaning and repacking Sango's bag. After what seemed to be an eternity, they finally had finished. The let their energy-drained bodies crash on their beds.

"I'm so glad that we got all your stuff packed again," Kagome huffed with a smile. She felt so guilty that Kikyo had done all this.

"Thanks to your help; we got it all done before midnight!" Sango panted with exuberance. Kagome saw Sango instantly doze off into a peaceful sleep. As she began to close her eyes, there was a knock on the door. Kagome shot up off the bed to see who could be visiting at this hour.

She opened the door quickly. Nobody was scene. Kagome closed the door questionably; she then noticed something on the floor. An envelop lay there; it had InuYasha's name written on it. With a smile, Kagome quickly opened it and read:

'Dear Kagome,

I turned the thoughts of you over and over again in my head…I wasn't sure about it before, but now I'm certain about how I feel about you. The truth is that I love you! But I'm still not sure that you feel the same way; so I want to meet you under the biggest tree in the forest. I want to tell you that I love you in person. Please show!

Love,

InuYasha'

Kagome blushed as she finished reading. 'InuYasha honestly says he loves me! I can't believe it! I have to go and meet him!' With that, she put on a coat on and ran out the door.

She ran to the biggest tree in the forest; InuYasha was already sitting under the tree. He was talking to someone but Kagome couldn't hear what he said or who was with him. To her distress, she saw that it was another woman sitting there with him; in the darkness, she couldn't make out the visage of the visitor.

Suddenly the girl pulled InuYasha into a passionate kiss. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes…they were kissing! Without being noticed, she turned around quickly and ran into the closest building.

What she didn't see then, was that InuYasha pulled away from the girl and pushed her down, hard, to the ground.

"You're not Kagome! What the hell did you do that for slut?" InuYasha spat at the girl who had imitated being his Kagome.

InuYasha had immediately known it wasn't her by the foreign sent; before he could say anything, she had latched onto him for the kiss. She smelled strongly of perfumes; not herbs, like Kagome had always smelled of.

"Mm… I've reached my goal; I'll leave then," Kikyo sniggered. InuYasha just growled dangerously at her. Just then, Kagome's herbal scent came to his nose; it was mixed with salty water as the odor drifted by him.

'Oh no…she saw me with this wench!' InuYasha made a mad dash for the building, following Kagome's scent. He halted as he reached the entrance of a girls' restroom. He pressed his dog-ear to the door; he could hear the faint sound of someone sobbing.

InuYasha swallowed hard at what he was about to do. He opened the door quietly; making sure that nobody was in there besides Kagome.

'Good,' he thought with relief. He came over to the closed stall where her smell was strongest.

"Kagome?" His words were met by silence. The sobs had stopped.

"Please just listen to me!" he pleaded. "I received a letter with your name and scent all over it as I was walking out of my dorm. It said some pretty serious stuff; you had told me to meet you under the biggest tree in the forest. But when I got there, you weren't even there. There was some other girl that claimed to be you. She _did_ look like you, but I wasn't fooled; she didn't have your scent."

"If she wasn't me, then why did you KISS HER?" she yelled as loudly as she possible could. She slammed the stall door open to look InuYasha in the eye.

"WHAT! That wench kissed _me_! I was trying to pry the slut off me!" InuYasha yelled in defense. He hadn't meant it to be that loud; or that rude.

"Then, you- you didn't kiss her? Then what was that letter all about?" The confusion in her voice was obvious as well as her anger.

"I didn't send you a letter," InuYasha stated surprised as well. Kagome quickly pulled out the piece of paper for InuYasha to see. He read it over, blushing deeply whenever the word 'love' came up.

"But you sent me _this_ letter!" InuYasha said as he pulled a note out of his pocket that looked like the same paper used as Kagome's.

She thought back to the letter she had gotten earlier that day. She felt so relived that InuYasha wasn't in love with some other girl! But she felt hopeless at the thought that Kikyo had tried to break up their friendship.

"InuYasha, Kikyo was trying to trick us!" she said with a surprising grin. InuYasha was just glad to hear that she wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Kagome?" he asked nervously. "Can we get out of here? I really don't want to be in this bathroom if someone comes in". After they left, InuYasha was intent on making sure Kagome was safe.

While walking to their rooms, they took a detour to InuYasha's dorm. The moment was right; they were both alone. He had to talk to her. He had to tell her now!

"K-Kagome. Th-there is something that I want to tell you," he stuttered out nervously. Kagome looked up him to see that his face was flushed. Kagome blushed at the adorable sight.

"What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked as they reached InuYasha's dorm. They entered before he continued to talk.

"I wanted to tell you that I really do lo…love you," he said turning his back to her. He felt flustered at his own words.

"You…you what?" she exclaimed, thinking that their incident today had made her delusional. He really wasn't just saying what you she thought he was saying!

"I said I love you!" he shouted with his back still facing her. Even without looking at his face, she could tell he was going into blush-overtime. Kagome grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to stare into his eyes.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked hopefully.

"Y-yes, Kagome. Ever since I met you, all I ever think about is you! All I ever wanted in this life was you! I've always felt so empty…I felt so burdened that I couldn't tell you what I felt…and I just wanted to-" InuYasha didn't finish his rant. Kagome had pressed her lips against his; the shock had made him lose his balance and he landed on his bed clumsily.

Still connected by the mouth, she had landed on top of him; he ran his fingers through her thick hair and she slipped her hands behind his neck. He bit her lower lip, pleading for entrance, which she graciously gave. This is the moment that had secretly hoped for since they met.

A surge of powerful emotions coursed through her entire body like bolts of lightning that sent cool shivers down her spin. The same magical feeling happened to InuYasha. It was so right! Kagome broke the kiss abruptly.

"InuYasha, I love you too," she gasped out gently, "but I was always too afraid to tell you." Kagome spent that night in InuYasha's room; but not due to sleep. The night was sleepless as the two lovers made-out passionately, letting their emotions finally ride out freely.

Away from the making-out session and far past the boarding school; Kikyo had just arrived home.

'My plan was a success,' she thought happily, licking her lips at the memory.

"Where have you been all night?" her father asked impatiently.

"I was doing some more looking around to see if Kagome might have hidden the jewel," Kikyo lied with ease. "I didn't find it."

"Hmm…well, go to your room. You'll receive your orders tomorrow."

**---------------------------------------------To Be Continued-----------------------------------------**

That's Chapter 10. R&R to tell me what you thought! Thanks! Wow! That was a hole lot of fluff, I must say!


	12. Kidnapped

6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Special Thanks**: To my editor ReviewerWriter! Thanks to all who reviewed!

I'm so sorry everyone; it seems to have been ages since I last wrote! You can blame it all on soccer and c.s.a.p. I've been so busy lately that I just can't find the time. But enough of me, let's get to what you really want, chapter 11…

**Recap:**

'My plan was a success,' she thought happily, licking her lips at the memory.

"Where have you been all night?" her father asked impatiently.

"I was doing some more looking around to see if Kagome might have hidden the jewel," Kikyo lied with ease. "I didn't find it."

"Hmm…well, go to your room. You'll receive your orders tomorrow."

**Chap 11: **

**Kidnapped**

Kagome woke up the next morning to find InuYasha lying on top of her chest. She blushed, remembering the intense night she had had with him. He looked so peaceful in sleep; almost like a child.

She smiled sweetly as the thought crossed her mind. 'I need to get up and say good-bye to Sango,' Kagome thought as she looked at the clock. It read 11:43 am. '

On second thought, she's probably already left.' Kagome just relaxed and tried to doze off into sleep again. She felt InuYasha stir on her chest. She blushed and looked up at him.

"Good morning," she said as he looked up at her with groggy eyes.

"Gu'mornin'" he said with a yawn.

"You need to get off of me so I can get up," she said playfully. InuYasha jumped as he remembered what had happened last night.

'I can't believe it! I-I made out with…!' InuYasha thought to himself, his face flushed at the memories. Kagome got up too and was looking for her shoes so she could go back to her dorm. She had to get her items for a shower.

She noticed, as she looked over at InuYasha, that he was deep in his own world; he looked perfectly shocked. Kagome wondered if he had really wanted to do that with her.

"InuYasha? Are you having regrets?" she asked timidly. InuYasha shot his head up to look at her concerned, yet lovely, face.

"No! I'm just surprised that you…well, it's not important," he said, loosing himself in his thoughts again.

Kagome had called Sango later on that day to see if she managed to get to her parents' house for vacation safe and sound.

"But enough about me; where were _you_ this morning?" Sango asked with a giggle.

"Well… it's really not important. I was just," she took a deep breath; "sleeping-because-I-made-out-with-InuYasha-that-night-after-he-had-told-me-he-loved-me!" Kagome shot out quickly, hoping that Sango didn't get what she had just said.

"You made out with InuYasha and he told you he loved you!" Sango squealed. "Did you tell him you loved him back?" Kagome sighed; apparently, Sango heard her just fine and had gotten every word of the dribble.

"Y-yes," she said as she shifted uncomfortably in front of the pay phone with a blush.

"Ah! Kagome, I'm so proud of you! Oh! But I have to go now, I'll call you later!" With that, Sango hung up. Kagome put the phone back on the receiver and walked back to InuYasha.

Two days had gone by; Kagome and InuYasha had grown closer with each passing second. He would take her out on dates every night and Kagome would go and stay in his dorm afterward; sleeping in his warm embrace. She felt so much safer with him by her side; she never wanted to let him go.

She had to let him go, because he had some self-defense class in the morning. She would watch him train in the mean while.

"Hey, InuYasha! I was wondering if I could, ya know, go back to my old town?" Kagome asked with a wanting smile.

"Okay… um, where is it?" he asked, curious as to why she would want to go back to a place that held so many painful memories and haunted her dreams.

"Oh! It's about 189 miles out of here. I kinda need a ride though," she said looking at him with cute, begging eyes. He just sighed and looked down at her irresistible face.

"My cars' parked around the corner," he said, digging his keys out of his pant's pocket.

Kagome jumped into an embrace, thanking him repeatedly. After she released InuYasha, she left him to get ready to go. She came back a half-hour later in a lavender short sleeved dress and a button-up sweater. She beamed over at him and took his hand.

He wore a red T-shirt and a plain pair of blue jeans. They drove off to the next town in silence. Kagome was drifting off into space, deep in thought. InuYasha keep glancing over, wondering what she could possibly thinking of. He wondered what she wanted so bad in her old town.

"Hey, Kagome? What do you want to do in your town?" He asked the dazed girl. Kagome came back to earth and looked over at InuYasha with an innocent smile.

"Hm?"

"What are you going to do in town?" he asked again, a little annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

"Oh, I need to go visit someone," her cheery voice had died down quickly. "It's an anniversary," Kagome whispered sadly going back to her thoughts.

'Anniversary? For what?' InuYasha thought.

They had reached the town and Kagome had directed him to a flower shop. She asked him to wait while she went to buy a dozen sunflowers. She came back to the car, arms holding onto the large floral bundle.

"Turn here," she commanded; InuYasha obeyed and turned. "Okay, you can stop here."

As soon as he parked, she stepped out of the car and stretched her limbs; the sunflowers were held tightly in her outstretched hands. She walked away before reaching a black gate that read 'Cemetery' in big, steel letters.

InuYasha looked blankly at Kagome. She walked slowly and sadly to a tombstone that read 'Sora Higurashi' on it. She bent down to lay the sunflowers gently in front of it, breathing a few quiet prayers.

"Who is this, Kagome?" InuYasha asked as she finished praying. She stood up, holding her hands over her weeping heart.

"It-it's my mom," she stuttered out, trying to hold back tears as the memories forced their way into her mind. InuYasha looked stunned; he'd never really thought about Kagome's mother; just her father.

'What happened to her mother,' he wondered. His own mother had died of cancer some years ago but he never stopped to think about Kagome's mom. He walked up behind her, looping his arms around her waist and laying his head on her shoulder, knowing the feeling of losing a loved one.

"What happened to her?" he asked, hoping there wasn't a wound he was opening by asking. Kagome desperately struggled to fight back the tears. The memories of the hurt, before she had me InuYasha, bothered her again.

He tightened his grip on her shaking body.

"You don't have to tell me you know. But I would like to…" She looked up as his words smoothly slid off his lips. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile, "…you can tell me when you ready." She smiled back at him.

"Thanks… for being so understanding," she said, holding him closer to her. Eternities passed by until they broke apart; this was due to InuYasha's growling stomach. They both looked down to his abdomen when they heard his hungry stomach cry.

"Heh! Guess I'm hungry," InuYasha blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Kagome looked up at him and beamed with a giggle.

"Then we should probably get some lunch, huh?" she asked happily once she felt that he was there to lighten the mood. She intertwined her hand with his and walked on past the car to a small café that was a few blocks down.

InuYasha blushed each time they walked hand-in-hand; he was still getting used to the wonderful fact that they were together.

During the meal, Kagome kept glancing around skeptically. InuYasha reached his hand across the table, giving her a reassuring squeeze. She snapped her head back to him and smiled nervously.

"Is something wrong?" InuYasha asked, concern engraved in his voice.

"N-no, what makes you think that?" Kagome asked, hopelessly trying to be cheerful.

InuYasha gave her a 'don't you trust me?' look. She sighed and began to talk.

"I don't exactly know… I just have the feeling that someone's following us… that's all." She bowed her head down with a gloomy sigh.

No matter how many times his heart was torn and broken by Kagome's heart-breaking looks; it somehow managed to break him again and again.

After eating they headed back for the university.

On the way back, Kagome had to use the restroom. InuYasha stopped at a public rest stop, while she went to relieve herself. She was about to wash her hands at the sink when someone came up behind her.

A cloth was harshly wrapped around her mouth and nose; it was damp and had a foul stench. Immediate drowsiness overcame Kagome as her head swam with dizziness. Blacking out, she collapsed into her captor's readied arms.

Meanwhile, InuYasha waited outside and looked at his watch impatiently.

'What the hell is going on here? Kagome wouldn't take a damn half-hour to go to the bathroom! Something's up… I better go check on her.' With that, he peeked into the ladies' room and saw nobody there. The faint smell of a powerful sleeping drug was in the air. 'Where's Kagome! I can't smell her anywhere!' his mind screamed.

He looked around in a panicking manner. 'She must've been kidnapped! This is all my fault…if I had just stayed closer by her or… sensed the kidnapper…I…ah!' InuYasha mentally yelled out as he slammed his fists on the ground in frustration.

He couldn't believe that his poor, innocent Kagome had been taken. He slinked on the gowned, thinking of what he could do; a tear escaping his eye. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he realized. 'I'm a half-demon; I can just sniff her out!'

"I'll kill whoever did this! They'll regret ever laying a finger on my Kagome!" he hollered out to the sky. With that, he jolted up and started to frantically find Kagome's scent.

**-----------------------------------------To Be Continued---------------------------------------------**

Hey ya'll! That's chapter 11 for ya; I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. You can scream and yell at me if you like, I wouldn't blame you. But thanks for reading…now review. :-)


	13. Hostage Situation

5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Special Thanks**: To my editor ReviewerWriter! Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Recap:**

He couldn't believe that his poor, innocent Kagome had been taken. He slinked on the gowned, thinking of what he could do; a tear escaping his eye. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he realized. 'I'm a half-demon; I can just sniff her out!'

"I'll kill whoever did this! They'll regret ever laying a finger on my Kagome!" he hollered out to the sky. With that, he jolted up and started to frantically find Kagome's scent.

**Chapter 12:**

**Hostage Situation**

Kagome looked around at her surroundings; her sight was still that of a drunk and clouded with drowsiness. She shook her head to clear it and looked around once more.

She was surprised to feel that her hands were tied behind her back and connected to her laced feet.

When she tried to wiggle to escape, she felt a sharp pain or her wrists from the thick rope; this was soon followed with the feel of her warm blood crawling down to the floor. She tried to scream for help, but was detained by a cloth tightly wrapped around her mouth.

Hearing someone coming closer beyond a door, Kagome quickly closed her eyes pretending to still be unconscious. The door opened with an eerie creak. Footsteps came close to her body and she could blindly feel a presence looming over her.

"Humph, what a pathetic wench!" an evilly smooth voice sounded. "I wonder why I kept the little slut alive for all these years."

Kagome stayed completely still out of a mix of both acting and strict fear. She knew that voice could only belong to one person; her father. She held fast, pretending to feign being a limp body; her only defense.

"You kept her for the jewel, father," said a cold feminine voice. "I'll search her for it," Kikyo stated. She stepped over to Kagome and ran her hands up and down her flaccid body, frisking for any sign of the gem.

When she reached her breast, she felt the little marble under the shirt. She carelessly reached under her shirt and tried pulling it off.

As soon as her hand came into contact with the jewel, a large lavender color shot up and almost took off her hand in its singing light. Kikyo quickly pulled back; her hand bleeding from contact with the protectively odd light.

The hand was not the only thing hurting from that radiation. It caused her to buckle down and slink; shaking uncontrollably as if in hypothermia, she clutched her hand against her heart. Kagome almost opened her eyes to view what was happening but remembered that she was 'unconscious'.

"Wench! What the hell did you do!" the father asked furiously.

"I… I don't know what happened…I just touched the stupid thing. It burned horribly and almost took my damn hand," she slurred out as she held out her blooded hand as proof.

Kagome felt something snap up against the top of her dress, almost cutting her chest. She felt that the top of her dress had been ripped down to the bottom of her torso, revealing the low glowing magenta jewel.

Her eyes were shut, but she could just imagine a sharp knife slicing through her clothing as if it were butter.

A sharp tentacle tried poking at the small jewel after it ripped through her clothes. The slimy appendage quickly retracted as soon as it felt the purifying burning sensation as it came into contact with the jewel. He yelled out loud as the painful burning sensation amplified.

"That damn thing is like fire!" he hollered out, focusing his anger towards Kikyo.

Kagome couldn't understand what they were talking about; she couldn't feel this so called heat and the jewel was pressed firmly against her skin. All she felt were blasts of air, along with a strong pulsating sensation she couldn't recall ever having felt before.

"Damn that bitch! She has some sort of a barrier placed around the jewel! She must be able, even asleep, to tap into its immense powers!" he said. He pulled back his tentacle back and formed it into his human hand.

"Father, why don't you just kill her? The barrier won't be active if she is dead," Kikyo stated with an eerie voice that sent shivers down Kagome spine.

'I don't want to die; I want to… I want to see InuYasha… all I want is my InuYasha right now…' She fought back the tears; she still needed to act out sleep or she would surely be caught and killed.

"Don't be so stupid; I can't simply kill her, idiot…I would have done that a long time if I had the chance. If I try and kill her, that little barrier will just expand to protect her; but only if she is on the brink of death…that is when the sensation to live is the strongest. Now come, we have to figure out who can take it off without being killed."

With that, the pair of footsteps was heard leaving the room. Kagome waited until the sound completely faded away. She sneaked a peek around the room to make sure no one had stayed behind to watch her; thankfully, she was completely alone now.

She opened both eyes and looked around once more to see if there was anything in the room to help her escape. The room was rather bland; it had a shelf with buckets on them and a window; the floorboards looked aged and raggedy. The walls were a simple shade of white with peeling paint. From the floor, random nails poked their rusted heads out. She saw that the only window here was broken and had glass fragments by its floor.

'Maybe I could cut the ropes with that' Kagome thought desperately. She scooted over to try and pick out a suitable piece to help her.

InuYasha was following the scent back to the town; he had left his car back at the public rest stop. He had been looking for what seemed to be going on hours now; her scent led him to the not-so-pretty side of town.

He had lost her scent here, due to the stench of so many other nasty things that blotted out her own subtle fragrance. The hanyou looked around to see several gangs hanging out at each street corner. He walked up to one, hoping that they might know where his Kagome was; his own safety not concerning him much.

"Excuse me," he began easily, his voice sounding rather confident. "Have you seen a young woman with black hair, brown eyes and wearing a purple dress?"

"Humph!" the apparent leader of the gang spoke out. InuYasha looked like a tough guy to bring down. Instead of engaging in a usual fight, he thought it best to just tell him; it was safer than getting mixed into a demon fight.

"Nah, nuttin' like dat passed by here," the gangster spat out. He looked InuYasha over with a sick and greedy smile. "But, I bet ya I could freshin' up ya mind…" he stated with foul suggestion, slyly reaching his hand out. InuYasha glared angrily at the man.

"Look bastard!" he yelled while slamming the man up against a brick wall. "If you don't know where the hell my girl is, then I won't waste any more damn time with you!" he yelled out in rage.

The man looked taken aback by InuYasha's actions. He soon regained his composure and swung a cheap uppercut in InuYasha's jaw. A small crack was heard as InuYasha was forced to let go of him. He held onto his jowl, feeling around to see if he was okay.

He spat out a bit of blood from his mouth. Aside from that, he was fine. He looked at the punk who dared to punch him. Pulling his hand back, InuYasha leaned into his own punch and sent the idiot straight through the wall.

The wall collapsed inwards as dust flared around them like fog. InuYasha put his hand over his sensitive nose to prevent the dust inhalation. The other gang members stared at the hole for a while before looking in the direction of InuYasha, as his form became clear from the dust.

They looked at him; too scared to move away from the hanyou.

"Now, does anyone remember where my woman went?" InuYasha breathed, his voice filled with ferocity.

"About-half-an-hour-ago-a-girl-like-that-passed-by," one of the gangsters stated quickly with some stutter. He shakily pointed down a mischievous looking road that seemed to lead to a dead end. With that, they all went to look and see if their leader was still alive and ran off in the opposite direction of the demon.

InuYasha took the route pointed out to him. Very quickly, Kagome's scent became clear enough for him to follow once the stench of this forsaken place had died down.

**-----------------------------------------To Be Continued---------------------------------------------**

There's another chapter for ya! R&R please.


	14. Rescued

6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Special Thanks:** To my editor ReviewerWriter! Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Recap:**

"About-half-an-hour-ago-a-girl-like-that-passed-by," one of the gangsters stated quickly with some stutter. He shakily pointed down a mischievous looking road that seemed to lead to a dead end. With that, they all went to look and see if their leader was still alive and ran off in the opposite direction of the demon.

InuYasha took the route pointed out to him. Very quickly, Kagome's scent became clear enough for him to follow once the stench of this forsaken place had died down.

**Chapter 13:**

**Rescued**

Kagome struggled with cutting the rope with the broken glass she collected from the floor. It was difficult, especially since her arms were tied behind her. She blindly tried several attempts to free her arms that were bound behind her; struggling to steady that jagged fragment of window glass.

Her hands were bleeding slightly from holding onto the pointed shard; she had also managed to slice a few cuts in her arms attempting to sever the rope. Eventually, after determination and some blood loss, she ripped through the tight rope. With a quick action, she seized the bandage around her mouth.

Kagome shuttered at the eeriness of the room. She hadn't felt this way since she had left her so called 'family' behind. She also felt uneasy about her blood on the floor; she was very afraid that her father would smell it dripping and burst in to slay her. She wasn't convinced that he could not kill her; even with the protection of the jewel.

After all the troublesome thoughts passed through her busy head, she was overwhelmed with hopelessness and depression. She didn't have the faintest idea of how to escape unnoticed. She missed InuYasha.

"InuYasha…I love you so much," she sounded to herself, knowing she would never get out of her alive. "I hope that you can move on without me…" The tears escaped against her will.

A struggling sound came by the window. Kagome gasped in dread; she had been found and would surely be killed!

To her immense relief, she saw the familiar face of her beloved hanyou.

"Don't be so stupid. I could never move on without you; my life revolves around you," he assured. He grunted as he pulled himself up to see Kagome. Her eyes went wide as she saw him; her bottom lip shuttering.

She quickly bit her twittering lip; looking away as tears dripped from the edge of her angelic face. InuYasha looked at her with wide eyes, looking her body over. He blushed a little when he saw that her dress had been cut up, exposing the more forbidden parts of her wonderful body.

He shook his head to quickly come to his senses. He saw the blood around her and on the floor. He quickly ran over to her aid.

"Kagome, you're bleeding! Let me get you out of here," he said valiantly. He tried to sound assuring and confident but the worry was still vibrant in his voice. He held onto the bleeding woman, comforting her through both the physical and mental dilemma she had just been through.

He noticed that she had a fragment of broken glass stuck in her arm from a first attempt to slice apart the ropes. Knowing that it had to go, he reached his hand lightly over her arm with the glass piece in it.

"This is going to hurt, so just hang on," he whispered, knowing that there were other people in this dusty place. He pulled the jagged piece out as Kagome bit her lip to ease her through the quick pain. To cauterize the bleeding, he ripped off the sleeves of his own shirt to tie them around her bleeding wrist and arms.

"Kagome… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let this happen to you," InuYasha said with much guilt. He pulled her into a tight, comforting embrace.

"No. This isn't your fault. And don't you think other wise," she sniffled out, not wanting to cry anymore. "Just take me home…that's all I want…to go home with you."

InuYasha looked down at her, seeing how sad and uncomfortable she was. She looked at his face; the worry was all too evident in his eyes. Suddenly, the wooden door exploded as if a cannon ball had been fired through it.

InuYasha shifted in front of Kagome protectively so that she wouldn't be hit by the debris of the shattering door. A tentacle had shot out of the wreckage and almost skewered the pair.

Being part demon, he luckily was able to speedily dodge the deadly blow. Kagome didn't need an explanation at who was attacking them; that disgusting limb was obvious enough.

Kagome swallowed hard; the memories of her mother dieing in front of her eyes haunted her as a horrible déjà vu feeling swept over her. The dust around this battle scene settled to reveal a man with night black hair; wearing clothes that matched that shady visage.

His eyes were a piercing color of blood-red; his pale flesh was only serving to magnify those haunting eyes. He pulled back his quivering attacking limb as it rested lazily on the ground below him.

"Wench!" he yelled to her; his voice sounded as if he had perfect authority over her every movement and that it was a complete disgrace that she had dared to defy him. "How dare you work against me! Me!…the only person who ever gave you love and the warmth of a home!" he yelled, fury etched into his entire being. "I'm beginning to lose my patients with you…take off that jewel and I may just spare you and your half-breed of a boyfriend!"

"You damn bastard! Kagome won't be doing any of that!" InuYasha rallied at him. "I love her and I'll give her a home that'll always be there for her!" he barked out. He wasn't sure at this point if he was yelling at his opponent or consoling his only love.

Kagome stared at InuYasha from behind him; she glanced lovingly at her hero. She was also surprised that InuYasha had seemed to just melt away all her fears and doubts so quickly; even in the face of a heated battle.

She clung hopelessly to InuYasha's cloths. He took a moment to look down at her with a caring and protective stare.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this," he whispered to Kagome, gently pushing her away farther behind him.

"Don't make me laugh! A pathetic half-breed is not going to be able to save that worthless child; especially from a powerful demon like me!" he practically sang out, ending his gloat with triumphant laughter.

"She isn't worthless! And me being a half-breeds' got nothing to do with the fact that you're going to die right here and now!" InuYasha growled out, cracking his claws and preparing to strike.

He jolted at the shady man and attempted to rip that smirking head of his shoulders. The man had snapped a tentacle out which slapped the attacking InuYasha in the torso, forcefully pining him against the wall.

InuYasha moved away from the hold and charged furiously at him. When Kagome's father went to ram the half-breed against the wall again, InuYasha leaped over the shooting limb and made a shot for his head.

The claws made contact with the man's jaw. InuYasha thrusted his claws at the demon's head and neck. But his neck didn't snap or break off as the hanyou had expected. He was definitely a strong demon.

Needing another tactic, he aimed his deadly claws at the wicked man's heart.

A sharp appendage plunged itself into the half-breed's side. The tentacle went deep into his flesh and it spurted blood. InuYasha was shocked that he had been hit so hard.

Ignoring the pain to regain his composure, he attempted to rip the tentacle clean off. Using his demonic nails as a knife, he stabbed violently at the limb embedded in his side.

After just three quick strokes with his claws, the tentacle tore off. The blood shot out like a geyser…apparently that limb had a lot of connecting veins in it that had been cruelly severed. InuYasha jerked the attaching quivering piece out of his side and cast it to the floor.

That demon shrieked loudly in pain as blood escaped him in torrents. InuYasha took this opportunity to finish him off. As soon as he charged at the demonic daddy, the hanyou got slammed as the bleeding creature rushed past him. It leapt out of the building. InuYasha was plunged hard against the wall headfirst.

Kagome rushed over to InuYasha's side; the blow to his head knocked him out cold. She pulled his motionless body up close to hers. She let all the tears she was holding back escape her eyes as she cradled InuYasha's head up against her weeping face.

His side was bleeding, his cheek swollen and he probably had some broken ribs. She had to get him to a hospital right away. But what was she going to say once she had entered the building? 'Oh…ya this is my boyfriend; his all battered up 'cause my insane father is trying to get this jewel from me, he happened to be a strong demon that got his ass kicked, a battle for my life ensued, so my demon daddy left and my hanyou got knocked out.'

Yes, that would work perfectly…they would send her to an insane asylum.

Everyone knew that demons and humans rarely mixed together; not to mention she was a pure human and not a trace of demon dwelled in her. Nobody would help them. But he had to see a doctor; she bit her lip in frustration. She couldn't decide what to do.

InuYasha stirred in Kagome's tight embrace. He looked up groggily to see her panicked strewed face. His head swam in buzzing pain.

"K-Kagome…don't cry… I'll be fine," he mumbled out into her chest. She looked down at him, tears landing on his face.

"But you're bleeding everywhere! How can you say 'you'll be fine'! I have to get you too a doctor," Kagome said, her voice rising in panic.

"Kagome, would you calm down. They're just a few scratches. I don't have any broken bones or anything…just simple flesh wounds," InuYasha explained as he lifted up his shirt to expose a bleeping opening. "This will all heal soon."

She ran her hands up and down his chest to make sure nothing was broken. The touch sent shivers and chills up his spine; her gentle hands on his body were so good. She jumped up and left the room quickly. InuYasha looked confused as she had left him sitting on the floor.

Kagome returned a few moments later with a first aid kit. She opened it trying to look for anything that could help; unfortunately, all the medical items were either used or broken.

"How'd you know where to find a first aid kit in a run down place like this?" InuYasha asked her with complete disbelief.

"This is my old house; I just didn't recognize it because I would never ever leave my room. The only time I saw another part of this horrid place was when I left for school; even then I only saw the stairs and the hallways," Kagome told him.

There was a small bottle of rubbing alcohol that she had to shake to get the drops out of on a rugged cotton ball. She lifted up his shirt again and tapped lightly on the wound of his torso. InuYasha ignored the stinging sensation as he let her take care of him.

"How did you get here InuYasha?" Kagome asked, trying to lighten the mood. She began bandaging him up.

"Um… I ran," InuYasha said lightly, looking away from her.

"Ran? How did you run _here_? It must be over a hundred miles from where we stopped!" She was very confused.

"Well you see, I was kinda panicking and I didn't know what to do…I sniffed out your scent and bolted down to find you…" he finished.

"Really? _You_ of all people were panicking? I never would have expected you to run all that way just to find me," she beamed as she finished bandaging up him up. He looked down at the white bandages; he saw that she did a rather good job.

'Must be from personal experience,' he thought sadly.

"Thank you," he said looking up at his adorable and brave Kagome.

**-----------------------------------------To Be Continued---------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading! R&R.


	15. Amusement Park

6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Special Thanks**: To my editor ReviewerWriter! Thanks to all who reviewed!

Wow! I've really wanted to post this chapter up, so for your enjoyment, chapter 14!

**Recap:**

"Really? _You_ of all people were panicking? I never would have expected you to run all that way just to find me," she beamed as she finished bandaging up him up. He looked down at the white bandages; he saw that she did a rather good job.

'Must be from personal experience,' he thought sadly.

"Thank you," he said looking up at his adorable and brave Kagome.

**Chapter 14:**

**Amusement Park**

InuYasha had run back the long distance to the car, carrying Kagome on his back. Once they had gotten in the car it was completely silent. They were both deep in thought about the events that had just occurred.

'What have I gotten him into?' Kagome thought in realization. 'He could have been killed! For his safety…I…I have to break up with him'. She sighed sadly to herself. 'I need to just move on without him…I couldn't live with myself if he had died…

'I'll just have to move on—but…I need him… I just don't know what to do! I love him so much and I can't decide whether to protect him from me or keep him closer.'

As Kagome's thoughts twisted and turned around in her aching head, InuYasha's thoughts were busily occupied with her.

'All I want to do is keep her safe. Even with her being close to me, I…I still couldn't keep her from being kidnapped. What's wrong with me? I'm a damn hanyou and I can't even keep one human girl safe.' He also sighed. 'She isn't like the other humans, though…she isn't just _some_ girl; she's _my_ Kagome…my Kagome,' he repeated the line in his daze as they continued the trip back to the university.

"Kagome? We're here," InuYasha stated bluntly as he parked the car. Kagome turned her head to face him; torture engraved into her eyes. She forced a smile at him and got out of the car. InuYasha winced at her forged happiness; he followed her back to his dorm.

They sat on his bed, not saying anything. When InuYasha noticed that she was so melancholy, he felt the need to break the silence.

"Kagome, what's wrong? And don't tell me 'it's nothing'!" InuYasha ordered. Kagome was taken back by his sudden forcefulness. She looked at him, seemingly in a loosing battle with her inner self. She opened her mouth to speak…but had closed it quickly. She attempted it once more.

"I… I just don't know if we sh-should be to-together anymore…" she stuttered out, tears welling up in here eyes. InuYasha looked absolutely shocked.

"Are you serious? Is it something I did? Is it because I—I couldn't protect you?" he blurted out all of his troubling questions.

"No! It's because I don't want you to get hurt! You could have died today! I know what you'll say; that there was no way my dad could have killed you because you're a half-demon," she said loudly, her breakdown beginning. She slinked to the floor and began to weep.

InuYasha just watched as she let everything out;

"No! No, I just can't keep putting you through all of this! InuYasha, I love you so, so much… but, it is because of _me_ that you got hurt. If I hadn't been so careless, you wouldn't have been hurt so badly…" she whispered as she looked up at him. To her surprise, she was not the only one crying now.

He kneeled down and held her closely. She winced at his touch, as if it burned to hold him; as if he would get hurt again if he got near her.

"Kagome…you idiot… I love you; I would do anything for you… don't blame yourself for my actions. I do stupid stuff all the time; you know that! If you left me, I don't know what I would do; I would probably go insane…or worse…I _need_ you by my side …_please _don't leave me," he pleaded with large sobs.

Kagome felt his tears dripping heavily on top of her head. She looked up at him, his eyes watery, but shaded by his bangs. She reached up to wipe away the hidden tears and held onto his cheek tenderly.

"Inu…Yasha," Kagome whispered as she leaned her head up to his lips. He leaned his head in too, both of them closing their eyes. Their lips met in peaceful bliss. She pulled him closer to deepen this very tender moment of absolute affection.

He bit at her bottom lip to gain entrance into her; her lips easily giving way to him. The hanyou explored her mouth passionately and she smiled at his wonderful passion. They regretfully broke apart to catch their shortening breaths. Holding her closely, he rested his head upon hers. Her head lay on his chest as she breathed in deeply.

"InuYasha, I love you so much," she whispered out.

"Not as much as I love you," he said with absolute sincerity and warmth. In silence and without hesitation, he began to undress. Fearing he might chase her away by this quick action, he had left his boxers on. Kagome was happy that he hadn't fully unclothed…she wasn't just ready yet.

Not wanting him to be embarrassed, she began to join in and undress herself, too.

Kagome was feeling shy and didn't want to seem too straightforward; she had also left her undergarments on. They had returned to their passionate romancing. They rested in each other's welcoming embrace.

They had fallen asleep like that on his bed. InuYasha woke up the next morning to see his Kagome sleeping peacefully in his arms. He was still in his boxers and Kagome was in her white bra and matching panties.

He looked around the room for the alarm clock; it was 6:27 in the morning. He didn't feel like waking her up just yet, so he nuzzled up to Kagome and fell back asleep, enjoying their moment together.

Later on it was Kagome who woke up. When she looked around, she noticed that InuYasha had his hand and legs wrapped around her. She looked at his face to see that his jaw was a bit swollen. She hadn't noticed it last night; it seemed as if someone had punched him square in the face. Her face looked solemn as she thought.

'I don't remember him ever being hit by my father…' She looked down at his torso and saw that his bandages had bleed through a little. 'I should probably freshen up his bandages, too' she thought dully.

She remembered the way she had lived before, if you could call it living; with her father and sister. Kagome sorely recalled how she would wake up every morning and look into the mirror to see nothing but a hopeless girl trying to get by. She had looked so dead; save for the fact she still had a heart beat.

Shaking her head to rid herself of those past memories, Kagome thought about something she never considered much about before; her future. She prodded InuYasha gently with a finger in the shoulder. He began to stir before he opened his drowsy eyes to see her with a beaming smile looking at him. He smiled back, happy to see her this morning; he was actually happy to see her every morning.

InuYasha placed a kiss gentle kiss on her cheek and nuzzled into her neck. She giggled at his actions and began to rub his ears. He placed his swaying head on her stomach and let her gentle hands massage his sensitive ears. The feelings he had masked when she had first done this wonderful ear treatment were all forgotten as he dove himself into the pleasure.

"InuYasha?" she asked innocently. "How did you get that bruise on your jaw?"

He had almost forgotten that he had gotten in a fight with that creepy gang leader while he was trying to sniff her out. He had forgotten that words existed while she was caressing his doggie ears; finding his voice, he answered her.

"When I was trying to find you yesterday, I lost track of your scent. I was in a bad neighborhood and I had to ask some freak if he or his gang had seen you come by. He pissed me off so I rammed him against the wall…he socked me in my jaw so I punched the guy back…he did go through a heavy wall…but I think he lived," InuYasha said casually as if it didn't matter; Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled.

'That's so like him,' she thought playfully.

"We should probably get some lunch," Kagome mentioned. "It's already 11:18," she finished as she pointed at the clock on his nightstand.

"Can't we just stay here?" he hoped. He began to purr out loudly at the attention his ears were getting; he silently prayed that she would agree to stay here and just be with him…especially if it meant an ear rub.

"No," she sighed out and released his ears. "I'm hungry and I bet I smell like blood and who knows what else. Besides, we need some ice for that bruise of yours; I also need to re-bandage you before your wound gets infected," she listed out.

"We should do something about those cuts on your arms first," he said sitting up, looking into her eyes. "I can heal quickly but you're going to take more time." She smiled at his concern for her; he returned the gesture.

"Okay. But we should get cleaned up first, though." He nodded at the suggestion and they both got up.

She left the room with a towel to go to the showers; InuYasha went to do the same. They met in the front of the building when they were done showering. They had taken some extra time to take care of the re-bandaging, ice packs and Band-Aids for their wounds.

Kagome was dressed in a blue sweater and black skirt today, while InuYasha wore a white T-shirt with a red jacket and blue jeans. They were off to lunch; they had agreed that they wanted to spend the last few days of their school vacation time together, enjoying themselves.

InuYasha wanted to make Kagome forget about what had happened; he wanted to forget his failure to protect her. He held onto her waist protectively as they strolled into a nearby restaurant. They were quickly seated and ordered up their lunch.

"What do you want to do today?" InuYasha asked casually as he munched on a french-fry.

"Hmm…I think the amusement park would be fun," Kagome said happily. "I've never been to anything like that before."

InuYasha looked surprise; he had never met anyone who hadn't been to even _one_ amusement park before. 'Guess her father wouldn't let her leave the house,' he thought miserably. That thought was quickly put in the back of his head as he noticed her smiling lovingly at him.

"The amusement park sounds wonderful," he said joyfully.

After eating, they wasted no time to get to the fun park. Once they had entered and purchased the wrist-bands, Kagome was dumbfounded at all the rides and attractions there were available. InuYasha grinned at her wide-eyed expression. She was so cute!

The rides were so fun and plentiful. There was a fast rollercoaster that had weird twists; other rides had mechanical seats, Go-Carts; it had everything! There was also an interesting water-ride on a wooden flume that entered through a big red heart with birds adorning the sides of it.

InuYasha took her to the rollercoaster first; to his pleasure, Kagome was so scared she had clung onto him the entire time. She said it was fun after the ride was over and had released her fingers that had dug into his arm so tightly. He just rolled his eyes playfully.

They had gone on every ride in the whole amusement park; he had especially enjoyed the Tunnel of Romance log ride. By the time they were finished, it was well into the night.

"Wow! And that one with the little cars that connected to the ceiling? It was so invigorating!" Kagome exclaimed happily like a kid. She had felt just like a happy child; she hadn't been so happy like this ever since her mother died. InuYasha chuckled at her enthusiasm; Kagome looked up at him expectedly.

"So what was your favorite ride?" Kagome asked him.

He was undeniably happy at her enjoyment of the evening. 'Looks like I finally did something right…' he thought to himself contently

"Um…the one with the white birds," he admitted, blushing crimson at the memory.

InuYasha had been almost as active as the ride itself; kissing her vigorously and running his hands through her wonderful hair. He was pleased that he wasn't the only one enjoying the romance; she had returned the intimacy once she had grasped the concept of the ride.

He had blushed again after she said it had been her favorite ride too.

In the car ride back to the university, he had held her closely.

**-----------------------------------------To Be Continued---------------------------------------------**

Yay! Narf! Another chapter, another day! R&R please. :-)


	16. Misshapes

9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Special Thanks**: To my editor ReviewerWriter! Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Recap:**

InuYasha had been almost as active as the ride itself; kissing her vigorously and running his hands through her wonderful hair. He was pleased that he wasn't the only one enjoying the romance; she had returned the intimacy once she had grasped the concept of the ride.

He had blushed again after she said it had been her favorite ride too.

In the car ride back to the university, he had held her closely.

**Chapter 15:**

**Misshapes**

InuYasha watched the door impatiently. It had been at least three hours since he had last seen Kagome…something wasn't right here.

They had been walking around in central park and had accidentally been separated in the crowd. He thought he smelled the scent of a group of demons, but he couldn't be too sure. The smell was there and gone; just like Kagome.

He knew that she didn't have a cell phone and the odd thing was that…her scent couldn't be found anymore. It was covered by something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He was getting really worried and the hanyou couldn't go out and find her like last time because her scent always seemed to lead back to her dorm.

InuYasha had checked her dorm, but no one was there. He was sitting in his room thinking of what to do. His door suddenly burst open. After the initial shock came over him, he saw two figures leaning by the doorframe.

"InuYasha," a very familiar, and very cold, voice sounded coming from the tall form.

The hanyou realized, with much dread, that it was his older brother that had burst into his room. By his hands, he held onto a slouched over Kagome.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha snapped. "What the hell did you do to her?" he demanded. He knew his brother hated him with a passion, but to go out and hurt his girl? That is crossing the boundaries that aught never to be crossed! He jumped out of his sitting position to get to the two.

"Don't speak to me so rudely, little brother," he stated very icily. "You should be _thanking_ me for finding your wench." He gave Kagome a little push as he scolded at his brother.

Kagome awkwardly fell over and into InuYasha's chest; she felt very limp in his arms.

InuYasha took in a great whiff of her scent…there was that familiar smell of sweet herbs and cinnamon that was his Kagome…but, there was also something else. Another scent seemed to cloud over her usual aroma…

Kagome forced her heavy head up to look at InuYasha with unfocused eyes.

"Wowwww," she garbled out. "Th-there's two InuYashas!" she stated while looking back at Sesshomaru, then turning lazily back at her hanyou. A hiccup came out of her mouth.

She was completely drunk with alcohol!

"Um…what's wrong with her?" InuYasha asked with worry and confusion.

"Let's see," the elder brother said plainly as if he was going to count out what happened. "I found her in a bar; she had passed out and had decided to take a little nap on the counter with her empty bottles. She simply reeked…aside from the smell of alcohol, that is…your stench was all over her, so I thought I should return her to you."

InuYasha glared at his insulting brother. To InuYasha's dismay, Sesshomaru was not done talking.

"She woke up while I was bringing her back here. She kept calling me 'InuYasha' the _whole_ way back…she doesn't make a very good hooker for you, I must say."

"She ain't a hooker!" InuYasha yelled defiantly, ready to fist fight him.

His yell was interrupted by Kagome hiccupping again.

"Now, now Inu dear…" she patted him on the shoulder. hiccup "…Inu don't you scream at Inu. It's not p-polite for you to scream at you," Kagome reprimanded drowsily.

She closed her eyes and had passed out once more in his arms. InuYasha took her to his bed so she could sleep off the alcohol's spell.

"Sesshomaru, why was she at the bar?" InuYasha asked as he tucked her in gently.

"I do not think she went there of her own accord…but I would recommend that you keep your eyes open…it would be very bad if my good name where tainted because of your foolish actions…letting your mate almost die from alcohol poisoning like that," he said bitterly and narrowing dangerous eyes at his younger brother.

InuYasha glared at him with utter contempt and sheer loathing. He knew very well that Kagome wouldn't just leave him alone to go out and get hammered…someone put her up to this and he would find out who. No one messes with his woman!

"Hey!" InuYasha yelled out, finally realizing what Sesshomaru said. "We aren't mates!" Even though his face was red with yelling, it was tinged over with a pink blush.

Sesshomaru just looked at him lightly and smiled mockingly.

"When she spoke to me, she thought I was you. She repetitively told me she loves me and wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of her life with me," he smiled again in ridicule at his angered brother.

"You two crave each other," he continued, "I wouldn't put it past you to choose a pathetic human as your mate…not to mention the lust she holds in her eyes for you; it's quite obvious, little brother," he ranted with that irksome smirk.

InuYasha stood there, speechless at his brother's words. Just hearing 'Kagome' and 'mate' in the same sentence brought out the biggest blush in his face.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly before turning around to leave.

"Oh, and before I forget…" Sesshomaru continued with his back turned to InuYasha and facing the door to leave. "Send me an invitation to your wedding. You owe me a good bottle of wine for helping her," he said in amusement.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled out. The door slammed shut and InuYasha remained red.

He looked over at Kagome, who was now waking up.

'She was just drunk; she couldn't have meant what she said' InuYasha thought. 'She was just unstable…now I gotta deal with the drunken Kagome…'

"In-InuYasha, is th-that you? I had the…weirdest d-dream. There were two of ya…and I…I became a sparkler…and…I was drunk…and…ohhh, my head hurts," she stated groggily as she fell back to the bed.

"Kagome, you _are_ drunk. What happened?"

'Should I be asking questions while she's like this?' he thought distractedly. He went over to her bedside…Kagome got up and pulled InuYasha down onto the bed with her. He sat up into a comfortable position and waited for Kagome to answer.

Moving wobbly, she sat herself onto his lap and embraced her arms around his neck. She snuggled her head into his chest. She began to speak again, but was a bit incoherent with her head buzzing around, which gave her a sickening dizzy sensation.

"I-I don't care if I'm drunk or…or about what happened…all that matters is…" hiccup. "Is me being w-with you…" she stopped for a moment and smiled; her vocabulary was feeling very limited at the moment. 'Me being with you and…' she thought for a moment "and all that good in-between stuff," she completed. She then passed out once more.

'This is not good; Kagome's completely out of it! I better put her to bed…' he contemplated. 'I'll find out what happened later…right now, she just needs to sleep this off' he thought with a sigh.

He took off her shoes and the sweater she was wearing. She was wearing a light, undercover shirt that would have to be removed because it was still wet of booze…but he had to wait until she woke up; he wouldn't violate her like that by forcing her naked.

Making sure she was comfortable enough, he finished tucking her into bed once more.

InuYasha took off his pants and shirt to put on a large, baggy shirt and got into bed with the intoxicated Kagome. With his arms wrapped safely around her, he drifted off.

He awoke to the pleasant feeling of Kagome kissing his neck. He jumped up slightly to see that she had taken off her drinking shirt and replaced it with one of his clean shirts; she must have been very quiet not to wake him.

Kagome's eyes were still glazed over with distortion. She smirked happily and patted an empty spot on the bed, signaling for him to sit up by her.

"What's wrong Inu?" she questioned with a failing smile and fiddled with her shirt to lift it up. It didn't go to far as she tangled herself in the sleeves. "Am I bad at this?" she asked, surprised at herself. "Am I not pretty enough for you? Or am I too much of a whore like the other 'you' said?"

She was still very much out of it. InuYasha finally realized what she was hinting at as he watched her try to undress.

InuYasha just stared at her in shock. He didn't know what to do. She was still intoxicated and wanting to make love!

He knew he would be taking advantage of her if he had taken up her offer.

"Kagome? W-what are you saying?" InuYasha questioned, not sure of what else to say in this awkward moment. He reached over and made sure that her shirt stayed on. To his surprise, she smiled widely at him…the dopy drunk-grin plastered to her face.

"I want kids…didn't you know that?" she asked him as if it were a completely obvious thing.

He shook his head as a 'no' in response. He was saying no to both her sexual offer and question. This was not the Kagome that he fell in love with when she was acting like this…he couldn't take advantage of her.

As a side note, the hanyou thought, she was much more of a sex pistil now…not as timid and selfless as before…but still, he wouldn't violate her.

She continued to question him again.

"Did you know that I was pregnant before? My father had sold my virginity off to one of his sick friends," she revealed. A tear streamed down her cheek at the horrid memories. "It was the most frightful night of my life…that man had made me do things that I…that I _never_ would have done".

Kagome had paused. Even though her head was spinning from the aftershocks of the drinks, she could still recognize the horror in InuYasha's expression at her story.

'She… she had a child before us?' he thought with devastation.

As if reading his mind, she corrected his troubled thought.

"I never had the child…it was a miscarriage. I had been pushed down the stairs by my father…and…and I lost it," she sniffled, her eyes hazing over in tears. Oddly enough, she held on to a whisper of a smile as the salted drops ran down her face.

InuYasha walked over and embraced her. He was both happy and sad that she didn't have the child. He was happy that he had a chance to have their first kids _together_, but very sad that she had suffered through that devastation.

"I was happy that I had lost the child," she confessed morbidly. "I didn't love that man…I didn't even _know_ him! He forced that life to grow inside of me!" she sobbed into InuYasha's shirt. "I …but I was so depressed when I learned I had lost the baby; I had worked so hard to keep it alive. I was only three months into it when it happened," she sobbed.

"How… how did you know that you were pregnant? Or that you had lost the child?" he asked, curiosity forcing words into his mouth.

"It…It was easy to figure out that I was pregnant…but after the stairs, and how my stomach had flattened…I knew I wasn't gong to be a m-mother," she cried. It stung InuYasha's heart to hear her so sad. He wouldn't tell her how much it would have hurt him, if she had a baby with anyone else but him.

"I'm… I'm sorry about that…" he mumbled. She stopped her crying and looked up at him with a smile. She gave his body a tight squeeze.

"I want you to know about me; I want you to know that I love you…"

InuYasha looked her in the eyes with joy.

"I love you too; but promise me you won't _ever_ get drunk again…you're not the same person when you're…like _that_," he said, looking away from her gaze. He heard her breathing even out. He sighed when he realized she had lost consciousness again.

'She sure dose like to fall asleep in my arms…' he thought with a smile.

When Kagome awoke, she looked up to see amber eyes staring down intensely at her. InuYasha smiled at her lovingly and she held fast into his arms.

"InuYasha…what happened? I feel like I ran into a wall; or got smashed by a boulder," she exaggerated. He smirked and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he said cheerfully. "You've been asleep in my arms since last night." She looked up at him with surprise.

Then, as if something in her mind began to spark, all of her memories from the night before came to her quickly.

"Wait! I remember now…some wolf demons grabbed me and took me to a bar! They said I had to drink whatever they put in front of me or they wouldn't let me go," she remembered as she put her head down in dismay. "They said that if I didn't obey them…they would…would rape me," she told InuYasha with great sadness, as if she was the one that needed to apologize for what had happened.

InuYasha jolted; he couldn't believe how much hell she was put through…who would ever want to hurt this poor, loving creature? He held onto her tightly to comfort his woman.

"I was so terrified…I didn't want to go through with something like that ever again…so I drank…" She closed her eyes before remembering what else they had tried to do.

"And then they tried to get the necklace from me. I knew I couldn't fight them off…they were so strong…but then something happened to me," she tried hard to remember; something had definitely saved her when she was in trouble…'What was it?' she thought.

"I pushed them off me," she realized. "Something was…I don't know how to explain it…I guess, something was just…_surging_ throughout my body. Something very powerful…I can't really remember clearly from all the alcohol…but some magenta colored spark thingies came out of my hand like electric bolts and forced the demons away from me…I must have passed out then, because the next thing I remember, I woke up in someone's arms…I thought it was you, seeing the silver hair and golden eyes…but it wasn't you….his voice was a lot colder and he was so different."

She started shaking her head to clear the dizziness; her head hurt _so _bad right now.

"I know the rest. You told me about…some unpleasant things; but don't worry, you're here now…with me. You just have a simple hangover, so let's go get you some breakfast and orange juice."

He smiled at her, remembering a scene like this with himself.

"Don't you feel like your just dieing? I mean, _my_ first hang over was the worst!" he ranted with a laugh. She looked at him with uncertainty.

"You've gotten drunk before?" she asked.

"Well…I was a little…how would you put it…I was kinda a punk before…but that's not important now…the past is the past and this is the future. Let's go get ready for breakfast."

During the breakfast, InuYasha raised some questions about Kagome's little adventure.

"How did that power come out of your hands?" he asked in wonder.

"I don't know…it just did. It was so odd…when it happened, it was like it just felt right…you know? Like it was second-nature for me. I guess I really didn't want to have them…I didn't want to be violated, so I…uhg, this is making no sense! I don't even know what I did and I'm already making assumptions about it," she growled in frustration.

Kagome cupped her face in her hands to relieve the agitation. InuYasha pulled one of her hands down and massaged it soothingly. She looked up into his strong and calm eyes. She sighed and gave him a grateful smile.

"Don't worry; it'll be okay," he assured. "I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again, I promise," he said.

"Thanks InuYasha…for loving me," she breathed, and gave him a small peck on the lips.

**-----------------------------------------To Be Continued---------------------------------------------**

Whoop! Der' it is! Chapter 15! And guess what! I have the stomach flu and I'm puking like crazy! I hate the taste of puke! It taste awful, but I won't go in to detail for your own sake. Well R&R! It'll make me feel better!


	17. More Than Friends

5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Special Thanks**: To my editor ReviewerWriter! Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Recap:**

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," he assured. "I won't let anything bad happen to you again, I promise," he said.

"Thanks InuYasha… for loving me," she breathed, and gave him a small peck on the lips.

**Chapter 16:**

**More Than Friends**

The school break had ended quickly and everyone had come back relaxed and rejuvenated. A little too relaxed for the teachers' liking. Sango had entered the dorm she shared with Kagome and dropped her bags in the doorway.

"Kagome!" she squealed happily.

"Sango!" The two held each other in a friendly embrace.

"How was your trip!" Kagome asked with a cheery smile.

"Great! I spent all my time with the family and it was a blast! I tried calling you hundreds of times…where were you? I know you couldn't have been making out with InuYasha that long," Sango commented slyly at that possibility.

Kagome just blushed at her friend's accusation and held her cheeks.

"I wasn't making out with him," she stated. "At least not all the time…" Another blush came to her cheeks. 'I don't want her to worry but I think I have to tell her what has been happening' she decided with a light conviction.

Kagome shook her head, hoping it would shake loose all her worries. She explained to Sango what had happened over the break. Her mouth dropped to the floor.

"I swear, your life gets more complex by the day! Your father is trying to murder you? And I'm never around when this happens! Uhg!" she grunted out in disappointment. "He has too much free time on his hands!

But I'm glad that InuYasha was there to protect you. How's he doing, anyways?" Sango asked; from the details that she heard from the story, she figured that his wound would still be there.

"He's fine," Kagome stated as if it were nothing. "His wounds closed up the other day; he says that it's because of all the love I put into my medical work…but I think it's because he's part demon," she said happily, still flattered by InuYasha's kindness.

Silence washed over the two. Sango still couldn't believe that Kagome handled all of this and could still keep a smile naturally placed on her face.

Sango sighed and thought of a way to change the subject. Her thoughts drifted off to her 'secret' love.

"Has Miroku come back yet? I haven't seen him in forever," she asked, hoping to not make it too obvious of her little infatuation. Kagome stared at her with a teasing smile, pushing all the thoughts of her adventures to the back of her mind.

"Why? Did you miss him?" Kagome asked with a mischievous smile.

"He is my friend after all…so, yes, I did miss him," Sango clarified in defense, a little blush creeping onto her face.

"_Just_ friends? Or is it something more?" Kagome asked with that same grin. The result was that Sango hurled a pillow at her. Grabbing a second pillow for defense, Kagome gasped and threw the pillow at her best friend.

"We're just friends! Nothing more!" she yelled out as another pillow came into contact with her. They kept up the pillow fight until they heard a gentle knock on the door. They both looked at each other; then looked at themselves. They were a mess! Hair everywhere, cloths ruffled, makeup smeared.

Kagome decided she didn't care about her looks and went to answer the door. InuYasha and Miroku stood there. Seeing her beat form, they gave her a confusing look.

"Um… Kagome? What is going on?" InuYasha asked slowly, looking her up and down.

"Oh…um…it doesn't matter," Kagome stated passively. "Come on in." A small blush began creeping up on the hanyou's face as well when he looked at her. She ran her hands through her hair quickly to at least make it look somewhat decent; she saw Sango was already done with her grooming once the boys got in.

Kagome sighed and went across the room to go fix her makeup in the mirror.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Sango asked, picking up a few random things that got knocked down during their friendly feud.

"Well, InuYasha and I met in the hallway and thought that we should all go out to the Roller Disco or the bowling ally…something along those lines," Miroku said as he watched Sango clean up the pillows and fallen items.

"That sounds like a great idea Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly as she finished her makeup touches. InuYasha looked over at her, smiling at her eagerness.

They had all agreed to go the Roller Disco because it was filled with such happy memories for them.

InuYasha was looking forward to catching Kagome around the skating ring and slow dancing with her. He smiled at the thought.

Secretly, Sango was eager to get there, too, and skate around with Miroku as her partner.

They walked into the building to clash with the smell of coffee and floor wax. Kagome turned her head to the left to see a small coffee shop. She looked to see that everyone in there was looking at a sign that had been posted up.

The sign read: 'Couples Only Night' on a big piece of pink paper. She laced her hands with InuYasha's; he smiled at the hint and blushed. Sango and Miroku watched as the two took off to rent their skates.

Sango sighed happily; 'She finally has someone to care for her; someone to mend her soul' she thought poetically while sending a friendly look to Kagome.

"Hey, Sango?" Miroku asked suavely. She snapped her head back to look at him.

"Um… yes?"

"Would you be my partner for this Couples Only Night?" His words slipped out very smoothly. Sango blushed and looked taken aback at the kind gesture.

"S-sure," Sango said. She knew that this would be the best night of her life!

Kagome had seen the whole romantic scene from the corner of her eye. She would definitely tease Sango about this tonight!

"Kagome watch out!" InuYasha shouted. Kagome looked forward to see she was about to hit the corner of the gate. The hanyou quickly pulled her close to him, protecting her from a very clumsy injury.

In doing so, he had pushed themselves unintentionally down and fell to the ground. Kagome had landed on top of InuYasha; he held back a shout of pain. She jolted up, wide-eyed, hoping she hadn't hurt her love.

"Eeep! InuYasha, oh…I'm so sorry! Are you okay!" InuYasha rolled his eyes and pulled her down onto him by the arms. Somehow, their lips always met perfectly, even when InuYasha drew her forcibly; she returned the kiss ardently.

The hanyou became quickly annoyed…their kiss could not be deepened, due to an interruption.

"Hey! No making out in the ring! You either do that outside or go home!" yelled a security guard across the ring. Kagome and InuYasha both stood up quickly and blushed heavily.

They began to skate off; Kagome was tripping every so often and InuYasha had to catch her…not that he really minded, he was able to stay close to her.

Sango and Miroku watched the whole thing.

Sango was blushing fiercely at her friend's newfound confidence. She quickly shook it off and felt relieved that Kagome was kissing InuYasha and not some weird-o pervert that was cruel to her.

**-----------------------------------------To Be Continued---------------------------------------------**

Super Coolness to the max! Ne? I like to write, so posting chapters is like the best part of the day! Yay! Well… R&R please! Thanks!


	18. Drop the Bomb

6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Special Thanks**: To my editor ReviewerWriter! Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Recap:**

They began to skate off; Kagome was tripping every so often and InuYasha had to catch her…not that he really minded, he was able to stay close to her.

Sango and Miroku watched the whole thing.

Sango was blushing fiercely at her friend's newfound confidence. She quickly shook it off and felt relieved that Kagome was kissing InuYasha and not some weird-o pervert that was cruel to her.

**Chapter 17:**

**Drop the Bomb**

"So that, my exciting class, is why…" The professor's words could not have been more boring. To the rest of the class, it sounded like "blah, blah, blah".

Kagome was the only one staring attentively at the teacher, making sure to write down everything of importance. InuYasha stared at the clock, whishing he could make time run faster. This was the last class of the day and he _really_ wanted it to be over.

He could talk to Kagome all he wanted to; he could run his hands through her soft flowing hair without worrying about another class interrupting him. He sighed heavily; all he wanted was to be near his Kagome.

Kagome looked back at InuYasha from the corner of her eye. 'He looks sad…I wonder what it is?' she thought to herself. She shrugged it off and told herself she would ask about it when the class was over.

It had been over a month since the kidnapping incident. InuYasha had grown to love Kagome even more then he thought he could and she had returned his love in full force. InuYasha wanted to take her out for a nice dinner for their one-month anniversary from declaring their feelings to each other.

The dinner would be tonight…it would be perfect!

He also wanted to tell her something special…it was something that was very sacred to _his _type; the demon mating ritual. This was needed if they were to become life mates; a bond that is done by demons to show that they have chosen a life partner, the equivalent of a human marriage.

He was beginning to grow restless in his seat; his knee kept shaking impatiently under the desk and he just wanted to leave.

InuYasha watched as the clock appeared to slow down even more; his brow twitched with utter annoyance and he growled lightly. He heard Kagome giggle in front of him; she had seen his hilarious expression.

He returned a smiled at her gesture. 'Is there _anything_ cuter then her laugh?' he thought to himself peacefully. 'Nope!' his mind silently answered happily.

Then the sound of salvation came; 'riiinnnnggggg!'

"Yes!" InuYasha yelled as he jumped up from his seat suddenly. He dashed over to Kagome and swiped her off her feet. Spinning around quickly, but being careful to not crash into any desks, they spun together with his forehead leaning on hers. She smiled and looped her arms around his neck.

"InuYasha!" she laughed out as he stopped spinning her. He looked into her eyes that held so much love and warmth. She just looked at his great affection at her that played so keenly in his friendly eyes.

"Are you ready for our big night out?" he asked excitedly, hoping that nothing would go wrong today.

"Well…of course I am! Oh, InuYasha, this is going to be so wonderful!" She smiled at him and her eyes danced with enthusiasm and affection.

"Come on students, move it along," the teacher said dully from the door, waving a hand for dismissal. Kagome looked up at InuYasha, who was glaring daggers at the professor for breaking up their tender moment.

Kagome sighed and had InuYasha put her down. They walked out of the classroom hand in hand. She held onto his hand tightly so he wouldn't try and hurt the teacher.

She always felt safe as long as she was by her hanyou. He gave her hand a little squeeze and she looked up at him with a smile.

The great night that was to come had actually came.

InuYasha waited patiently outside for his date. He looked up at the star filled sky to see a beautiful crescent moon. He didn't think it was that pretty though; 'Only a couple more nights and I'll …I'll be human' he thought troubled. His human form disgusted him deeply.

He couldn't stand being so weak and powerless; he would also give over to his pathetic human emotions during that sensitive time…'Luckily, it would only be for one day' were his only consoling thoughts..

'What if someone attacked Kagome on that night? I wouldn't be able to protect her!' he thought angrily. He forced himself to think about something else. His thoughts shifted to Kagome. 'How am I going to tell her that I want us to become mates? You don't just go up to the love of your life and say, _hey Kags, you wanna have my pups_? It sounds even stupider then I thought it would! What am I going to do?'

His bothersome thoughts continued to plague him during this eternal period of waiting for Kagome to meet him.

'I have to worry about the new moon and how to tell Kagome I want her to be my life mate…' he thought chaotically as he grasped a small black box in his pocket. He stopped his unnerving fidgeting when he heard the footsteps. He froze and sniffed, hoping it was Kagome.

He sniffed the air…it smelled like…raspberries? Kagome never smelled like raspberries. She smelled more like sweet herbs or something along the lines of cinnamon. He turned around quickly.

He saw some random girl form the university walk by, spraying perfume on herself. It wasn't his Kagome…he sighed out in disappointment.

"Ahem," a gentle reply came from behind him.

He heard this sound and wiped his head around to see his fallen angel. Kagome was dressed in an elegant black dress. It was a sleeveless beauty with a square collar; the outfit reached to above her knees and she wore black high heels. With a light jacket over the dress, she looked very stunning. Autumn was coming soon so there was a gentle breeze in the air, ruffling her wondrous hair.

Her dress hugged her every delicate curve. Kagome stared at InuYasha; he was wearing black dress pants and shoes with a black jacket covering up his stark white button up shirt. He left the first couple buttons undone.

'Wow! He looks really handsome…forget that…he looks sexy!' she thought to herself with a slight blush. InuYasha was thinking the same thing about her and, he too, was flustered. They started walking out to the car when the gentle breeze met them.

InuYasha immediately wrapped his arms around Kagome protectively form the quick chill; she smiled at him gratefully.

The restaurant was very fancy and had all the works of a romantic dinner; crystal chandeliers, candle-lit tables, waiters in black suites with button up shirts, gentle music playing. Kagome gasped as they entered the grand room. She had never been out to eat at such an elegant place before!

Feeling quite out of place, she thought she didn't belong here. Kagome bit on her bottom lip nervously. She couldn't help think that all the people would stare at her. She believed that, somehow, they knew she didn't fit in.

She sighed out. InuYasha saw the worry in her eyes and tightened his protective grip on her.

"What are you worried about?" he whispered into her ear. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just am so amazed at this place," she whispered back.

They sat down at the table that had two slender candles lit up, adorning a red tablecloth. The two lovers looked their menus over. After some contemplating silence, they decided what they wanted and told the waiter.

Kagome took a sip of her ice water in the fragile whine glass and watched as InuYasha stared at her dazedly. She stared back a small look of confusion; he was obviously thinking about something heavy to have him give a look like that.

Noticing that she saw his awkward looks, he spoke;

"I love you," he said with great adoration, causing his woman to blush. No matter how many times she had heard him say that, she just loved to hear those words come form his mouth. She smiled at him gently.

"I love you too, InuYasha," she beamed. InuYasha shifted around as his thoughts about the big question he wanted to ask her came to his mind for the thousandths time that day.

He let his hand wander into his coat pocket and fiddled around with the little black box, wondering if he should take it out.

Finally resting on a decision, and erasing any doubts he had, he realized that she was defiantly the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with; this lovely lady that sat right across from him.

The hanyou broke the comfortable silence that the two had acquired.

"Um… Kagome," he started, a tinge of embarrassment evident in his face. She looked at him gently, urging him to continue. "W-what do you think about becoming my…my…m-m-mate?" he asked very nervously.

The expression he got from her was very unexpected. She didn't show anger…she didn't show happiness…she showed…complete and utter confusion.

"Err… I feel a little stupid for asking," she stated meekly. "But what is a 'mate'?" This caused InuYasha to blush fiercely. He feared that this question would come up and had hoped that he would have figured out a way to answer.

He opened his mouth to attempt a reply…something had interpreted him.

A very loud explosion had gone off on the other side of the restaurant. The sounds of people shrieking with fear were heard. InuYasha jumped up from his set and ran over to the other side of the table to protect Kagome from the chaos.

She stood quickly, shaking lightly in confused terror. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you," he cooed in assurance into her ear. He could physically feel her relax into his hold.

He took her hand and started to lead her out of the building. The lights of the restaurant had flickered out from the explosion. Another booming explosion went off close by spewing noxious smells and debris over everything.

InuYasha immediately covered his sensitive nose, already feeling dizzy and unstable from the burning fumes. The fire around them was large and the black smoke made breathing a very difficult chore.

"Kagome! Cover your nose and mouth…don't breathe it in!" he yelled over the screams of the frantic people. Kagome did as he had ordered and continued to follow him out, still holding on desperately to his hand.

Kagome also began to feel dizzy and was losing her balance. Even with her hand covering her face, the smoke made her eyes teary and she began to cough violently. She couldn't see straight from the clouds of dust around them. Everything was a large, smoking blur.

Before she knew it, her world had gone blank as she passed out from the smoke.

InuYasha was having the same reaction to the fumes. He felt Kagome faint before he passed out as well; they crashed to the floor, still holding onto each other's hands.

Through the crowd of people, someone had come forward to their two knocked out forms. The bomber hovered over them and began to carry them away.

**-----------------------------------------To Be Continued---------------------------------------------**

Is that possibly a cliff? By George, I think it is! Well that's the end of this chapter! Please read and review! Still puking :


	19. A Hateful Death

5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Special Thanks**: To my editor ReviewerWriter! Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Recap:**

Before she knew it, her world had gone blank as she passed out from the smoke.

InuYasha was having the same reaction to the fumes. He felt Kagome faint before he passed out as well; they crashed to the floor, still holding onto each other's hands.

Through the crowd of people, someone had come forward to their two knocked out forms. The bomber hovered over them and began to carry them away.

**Chapter 18:**

**A Hateful Death**

InuYasha had woken up and his vision was clouded over in a haze. Beyond the clouded sense of sight, his sensitive ears picked up a disturbing sound.

He heard someone sobbing and sniffling. He shot his eyes wide open, trying to overcome the waking blur from being knocked out. Looking around, he saw what looked like a dugout made of filth and dirt; a type of holding cell preventing their escape. The smell was overwhelmingly disgusting.

It smelled of dead bodies and old blood; it made him nauseous. Quickly glancing around, he noticed Kagome. She was cradling herself in one of the dirt corners. From the looks of her, she had been crying for quite some time.

The hanyou quickly dashed to her side and knelt by her. To stop at her shaking, he placed his arms around her in a protective wrap. To his surprise, her body tensed up fiercely and she lashed out to get away from his embrace.

InuYasha was shocked by her actions. Apparently, Kagome had not noticed who had touched her. Turning around, she wondered who would have the gull to try and grab her. She saw the eyes of her beloved hanyou; clouded over with confusion from her actions.

InuYasha knew that she would come to him and embrace him as well, now that she realized there was nothing to fear.

He went in for another hug; this was stopped by a harsh punch to his face.

Instead of a gaze of relief on her face, what he saw was Kagome glaring fiercely at him. He saw that her eyes were glazed over with pure disgust.

'What the hell?' he asked himself, not sure of what to make of this.

"What are you doing?" she yelled very crossly.

InuYasha wondered what he could have possibly done to make her this upset. It broke his heart to see how angry she was at him. He tried to remember what he could have done to make her this pissed…nope…he couldn't think of anything he did to make her have this look of hatred.

"Kagome, did I do something wrong?" he asked slowly, his ears began to sink to the top of his head like a scolded dog. He felt very lost at this; the only person to make him happy in life was actually lashing out at him.

"Of course you did something wrong, you moron!" she screamed out at him. His ears, if possible, went back even further at her harsh tone. "You didn't protect me! Now we're stuck here in my father's place and it is all _your _fault!" she yelled very bitterly.

InuYasha almost let out tears, if it hadn't been from more shouting from his 'beloved'.

"I should have dumped you when I had the chance…then I wouldn't have to deal with your stupidity…" she almost whispered to herself. "Thanks for getting us caught, half-breed!" she accused and slumped down on the dirt, crossing her arms.

InuYasha was in complete shock and his heart was broken; the girl, whom he had wanted to ask to be mates with only a few hours ago, hated him to death now.

Not wanting to be here anymore, he turned his head away from her in complete dismay, wishing he could vanish. He could feel the hot tears shift in his eyelids, burning their way out.

'I…I can't believe she said that…but she's right; I didn't protect her. What have I done? I've let her father capture us…I feel so dirty…and I should! I'm just a filthy half-bread; a mistake. How pathetic can I get? The one person that ever loved me and depended on me…and now I let her down.'

The tears fell from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away. Not believing what was happening, he turned to face Kagome once more…it couldn't be true! This wasn't happening…

When she saw him glance at her, Kagome glared daggers at him and went out of her way to avoid him, as if he were a diseased and contagious creature.

She had turned her head around to not look at him; she didn't have any tears now.

Painfully, the slow hours passed by. InuYasha was completely broken that he had hurt his love and said nothing more to her, so as not to upset her further. Kagome sat as far as away from him as she could in the small dirt hole. She crossed her arms and no longer acknowledged the half-breed's presence.

Some acidic tears would fall down off the cheeks of the hanyou, but were quickly wiped away. Kagome glared silently at the wall; the betrayal of her 'love' would never heal.

There was a door in that room; it had gone completely unnoticed. Until it suddenly burst open.

Demonic cackling came from the intruder; Kagome's father stood, glaring down at the prisoners.

"Now, what is this?" he mocked with a slimy sneer. "The two lovebirds having a quarrel? How splendid," he ranted out.

InuYasha expected Kagome to run behind him for protection from her father. The unthinkable had then happened…

Kagome walked over to her father, bowing down to him in submission. InuYasha could only watch in shock.

"What's this; have you finally given up?" he asked coolly, a smile spreading across his face. "How pathetic you creatures with mortal blood are," he said, giving InuYasha a quick glare.

Kagome spoke; her voice wasn't cherry, nor was it fearful. It was dull and lifeless; she had truly given up the will to live now that her only love had betrayed her.

"I _am_ pathetic," she began lifelessly. "So go ahead and kill me, if it pleases you. Do it slowly or quickly; I don't care anymore…" the dull rant sounded out. "The only one I had ever loved betrayed me; I know that he no longer loves me…just kill me now, please…" she sobbed out.

Without waiting for an explanation from her father, she reached into her dirty shirt and picked up the magenta colored marble. He placed out his hand, palm up, to receive the gift. The jewel dropped harmlessly into his hands; the protection of the jewel would not activate, for she had lost the will to live.

She turned on her heels to face InuYasha for the last time; her eyes held no life and the tears streamed down her face. InuYasha would never know if those tears were shed from sorrow for herself or pity for him.

But for a brief second, maybe even less, her eyes told him everything…she truly, deeply despised him now. The bond they had shared had completely been severed.

Her father's arm turned into a slimy tube-like limb again.

"You wish to die?" he laughed out. "Then your wish is my command," her father sung out happily as he slung his tentacle at her. The limb crashed deeply into her chest; she could feel her organs twisting around the limb-skewer which broke apart her veins in the process.

She didn't cry or even yell out; Kagome just stood there and endured the horrid pain, waiting for death to finally claim her miserable life.

InuYasha was frozen to the spot as he watched in terror as the love of his life was dying before him.

"Kagome!" the hanyou screamed. "I'm sorry! I need you!" The tears were quickly releasing themselves from his stubborn eyes.

He fell to the floor in helplessness; he had lost the energy to fight. His mind was so frantic that he couldn't even remember how to punch or kick.

"InuYasha," Kagome said; her voice was stuttered from the tentacle in her chest. "You stupid half-breed…I hate you! I don't want my death to be tainted by your filthy eyes looking at me…just…leave…" she breathed out coldly.

Kagome's body became limp and her eyes iced over in a dead haze. Her slanted eyes then closed for the final time.

InuYasha watched as the tentacle finally released itself from inside her body; it came out wet with blood. He couldn't believe it…the love of his life, the only one who had ever cared for him…was dead.

Her father took the tentacle and rubbed the blood of his dead daughter upon his cheek.

His sinister tongue lashed out to lap up the red smears. InuYasha stared in sickening disgust; he fell to his knees and started to slam at the dirty ground, which was moistened with the blood of his fallen woman.

**-----------------------------------------To Be Continued---------------------------------------------**

Please R&R.

(Hint: I don't care for Angst…so just wait and read the next chapter before ya get angry!)

Thanks!


	20. Fateful Fight

5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Special Thanks**: To my editor ReviewerWriter! Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Recap:**

Kagome's body became limp and her eyes iced over in haze. Her slanted eyes closed for the final time.

InuYasha watched as the tentacle finally released itself from inside her body; it came out wet with blood. He couldn't believe it…she was dead.

Her father took the tentacle and rubbed the blood of his dead daughter upon his cheek. His sinister tongue lashed out to lap up the red smears. InuYasha stared in sickening disgust; he fell to his knees and started to slam the dirty ground, which was moistened with blood.

**Chapter 19:**

**Fateful Fight**

The next thing InuYasha remembered was walking up in a cold sweat.

His back was very sore from falling when he passed out; he could feel his bones shift under his skin uncomfortably as he stood to get up.

That was by the far the worst nightmare he had ever experienced! He glanced around at his surroundings and noticed it was like his dream; dusty patches of ground everywhere. Turing his head around frantically, InuYasha noticed another similar scene that was in his dream.

He nearly panicked when he saw Kagome laying flat on her back at the opposite end of the dugout cell. She was very pale and had sweat dripping from her brow. She was moaning helplessly in her sleep and her breathing was very labored.

InuYasha rushed over and held her in his arms; he didn't care if he had startled her into waking up by his actions; he was still beyond shaken from the nightmare.

Kagome woke up quickly and saw that InuYasha was holding onto her tightly. She looked around to take in the filth that surrounded the two.

"InuYasha…what's going on?" she stated lightly, tears falling from her face. She instinctively hugged him back quickly; she had experienced a horrible dream and was beyond glad that he was still alive and with her now.

To her surprise, she wasn't the only one crying now. InuYasha closed his eyes in complete relief as the reality of her being alive sunk in. Kagome tried to wipe away his tears; it hurt her to no end to see him cry like this.

"Kagome…I love you so much! Don't you ever leave me!" he sobbed out, holding onto her for dear life. She stiffened uneasily at his words; thinking of her horrible dream. She brought his head up so she could look into his wet eyes.

Hesitantly, at first, she placed her lips upon his. InuYasha had stopped his sobbing after a moment's pause and kissed her back, being careful not to hurt her with his fangs. They sat in their lip lock, both forgetting their worries.

"InuYasha… I would never leave you, I love you too much," she confessed as they broke apart. She thought of her nightmare; it had been different from InuYasha's…but none the less horrifying.

The battle between her father and InuYasha had been decided; InuYasha remained completely unharmed, but Kagome was not as lucky…Without remorse, InuYasha had moved to Colorado, where he lived out the rest of his life in pure happiness.

He had found another woman; he had fallen completely in love with her and she had his children. InuYasha didn't even visit poor Kagome's grave; his life was simple and happy.

Kagome had watched as his life went on easily without her; he was so happy without her and didn't need her or her chaotic life. It had been a heart-breaking dream!

As she sat there, embraced by her love, it made her miserable to think about how she had brought all these horrid problems for him. They couldn't even go three months without something life-threatening happening to them. She was amazed that he hadn't broken up with her a long time ago.

InuYasha released her to look into her eyes lovingly. Her eyes held so much sorrow and misery from remembering her terrible dream. He kissed her forehead lightly, hoping it would all go away. As if reading her thoughts, he began to comfort her again; perfect timing as always.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you're in my life… I love how you make me feel…I love the way how you spice up my life and make it worth living…no one has ever had that effect on me before. But most of all, I love you like no other. You're so kind and generous, so selfless and gentle. I want to be with you always," he admitted as he laid his head on top of hers, inhaling her captivating scent.

Kagome felt happiness spring to life within her once more. She practically melted into his embrace, so glad that he had made all her troubles go away.

As if the InuYasha's dream came to life, the moment was shattered by the creaky door opening. They quickly turned to it to see a woman enter.

"Kikyo!" Kagome blurted out. Kikyo look beyond pissed off as she glowered at the two of them holding onto each other.

"Father will be down in a little bit," the woman declared viciously. "Hope you're ready to die…" she sniggered. Turning her attentions to the silver-haired demon, she spat out; "Half-bread, get up…you can leave…he doesn't need to kill you."

InuYasha growled dangerously and glared at her. Kikyo scoffed lightly and turned to leave.

"Suite yourself then, mutt," she finished and left, shutting the door loudly behind her. The lock was heard clicking into place.

"InuYasha, why didn't you go…you could have gotten away," she said with great guilt.

He looked down at her with surprisingly calm and gentle eyes. He looked very confident; she didn't know why though.

"I have something planned for your old man," he said with a smile.

Kagome gasped lightly. 'Is he going to k…kill him? _Can_ he kill him?' she thought to herself.

"InuYasha! He could kill you!" She knew that her hanyou was strong…but so was her father. Even if InuYasha was going to die here, she would be ready to follow him.

"Keh! I won't get killed. I know what I'm doing…mostly." Even that last part held much confidence; which made Kagome smile with hope.

They waited in dead silence for her father to come running through that door. As the hours past by, Kagome had regretfully fallen asleep in his arms. The quiet was getting to InuYasha, too, as he held onto her sleeping form. His eyes began to blink in drowsiness as well.

Before the peace of sleep could claim him, the door had burst open. In came none other than Kagome's demonic father.

"What the hell are you still doing here, half-bread?" exclaimed the angry man from the door. InuYasha quickly got up, after gently placing Kagome down on the ground.

"That's none of ya damn business, ass-wipe!" InuYasha retorted loudly. The demon father just stood there, twitching in anger.

"How dare you insult ME, you filth! I will take great pleasure in tearing you apart!" he sputtered. Both his arms began to transform into their vine-like spears.

He shot a limb to InuYasha's torso, but he quickly dodged. InuYasha charged at him, dogging the tentacles that whorled around them.

Extending his demon claws, InuYasha rammed two sharpened nails into the monster's left eye. The man screamed out, giving the hanyou a brief chance to pin him along the wall. He let out an inhuman scream of pain from loosing his eye as the hanyou retracted his hand from the bloodied socket.

InuYasha yelped out as his shoulder had just been impaled by a flailing appendage. The blood poured down, much unnoticed by the hanyou, whose aim was to focused upon this monstrosity.

InuYasha let the gory chunk of eye drop from his crimson covered talons to the floor in a sickening plop. Kagome had woken up now; her eyes wide in terror as the fight played out before her.

"InuYasha!" she screamed as her tears flowed.

"Stay back! I've got this under control!" he yelled back as he clawed away at the limb still imbedded in his right shoulder.

InuYasha snapped apart the vine in him, making the demon scream out again. Another vine whipped out; its pointed end aimed straight for InuYasha's heart.

In a slow paced motion, the vine was ready to make contact with the hanyou.

Kagome couldn't let her love die; in a brief instant, the jewel around her neck emanated a brilliant light. It was brighter than ever before and a powerful surge of power blasted out at the demon.

The light from the gem blasted out around both InuYasha and her father. The light didn't seem to affect InuYasha at all; it only left him with a warm sensation as the power certainly damaged the demon.

With a quick flash of his claws, InuYasha dug a nice dent into the neck of the creature. It coughed up some blood and fell to the floor, writhing in pain. The magenta lights died down once the creature was grounded down.

No main veins were severed in the claw attack, but the pain of both attacks left her father completely immobilized on the dirty ground, now stained with raindrops of blood.

"Kagome…" it whispered out between staggered breaths. "You worthless little bitch…just like your damn mother…" those being his final word, his breathing evened out into unconsciousness.

InuYasha walked over to the bleeding form.

"He isn't dead," he told Kagome. "But now I can carry him outta here so he can go to jail to rot for the rest of his life," InuYasha stated blandly.

**-----------------------------------------To Be Continued---------------------------------------------**

The Final chapter is next, so don't miss it! Yay! R&R!


	21. Mates

10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Special Thanks:** To my editor ReviewerWriter! Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Recap:**

"Kagome…" it whispered out between staggered breaths. "You worthless little bitch…just like your damn mother…" those being his final word, his breathing evened out into unconsciousness.

InuYasha walked over to the bleeding form.

"He isn't dead," he told Kagome. "But now I can carry him outta here so he can go to jail to rot for the rest of his life," InuYasha stated blandly.

**Chapter 20 (Final):**

**Mates**

It had been four days since the incident and everything seemed normal at last…well, as normal as it can be for a woman and her hanyou.

Kagome had returned to her classes and was doing a lot of make-up work.

InuYasha was able to get the teachers to give him make-up work, too…much to his dismay…

Kagome hadn't spent one night out of InuYasha's embrace; due to the fear that her father would escape form jail and go after them. The hanyou was a great comfort to her, as always.

She didn't have to worry about her father being released anytime soon, though; it seemed that he was charged with quite a few crimes, including possession of drugs, rape reports, murders, the whole shebang!

InuYasha and Kagome had caught up with their school work and now she was sitting lazily on InuYasha's bed…well, it became her bed, too, considering the amount of time she spent in it with him.

InuYasha had decided to finally get her a cell phone; when she was not in his sight, she received about a dozen text-messages from him making sure he knew exactly where she was every second of the day. She didn't mind…she kind of enjoyed having the extra attention from her boyfriend.

She replied to all his little text-messages; even if they were silly ones asking about what she was going to wear for their nightly dates…each night became their special night.

Her phone rang out and the IM read: "meet me under the big tree in the forest"…a little heart icon and his name were the last things on the phone screen of the message.

Kagome smiled at this and put on her coat.

She walked out to the edge of the forest by herself. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her and she was caught off guard.

InuYasha inhaled her mesmerizing scent deeply and rubbed his hands against her arms.

"Did you know that I love you?" came InuYasha's soothing voice.

"How much do you love me?" Kagome asked teasingly as she turned around to look into his eyes. He pushed his lips against hers, entering her mouth without a struggle; both exploring the others mouth in luscious pleasure.

"More then life itself," he responded as they broke apart. She looked intensely into his eyes to find that wonderful sincerity that she loved about him. She smiled up at him and they walked deeper into the forest, hand in hand.

He smiled to himself; InuYasha had something very special planned for them. They approached the biggest tree in the forest, which held a lot of their past memories. A troubling memory came into her mind as she recalled the incident of her kidnapping.

"I love you InuYasha…you know that. You make me feel so safe," she continued as they walked closer to the tree. "You solved the problem with my dad, the jewel is still safe with me…but…" she paused as some fear inched into her voice.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked with deep concern, holding onto her hand tightly to let her know she was safe.

"Kikyo is still alive…she might come after us again and I don't…" she was stopped by a deep kiss from InuYasha. Her worries easily melted away. She felt the strong protection that InuYasha always seemed to give just wash over her like waves.

When the kiss broke, she noticed that InuYasha was smiling rather widely. He nudged his head over to the tree, hinting to Kagome.

She looked by the tree and saw that a whole romantic picnic had been set up. Candles had already been lit, food was placed out and a tall bottle of some very good wine stood in wait upon a fluffy blanket.

"Oh, InuYasha! Did you do all this?" she asked in amazement. He smirked, very delighted with her reaction.

"Well, since I didn't get to have my romantic night out with you on our anniversary, I thought I would make up for lost time with something extra special," he explained, wrapping his arms around her body tightly.

They sat down and InuYasha pored the wine out into two tall crystal glasses.

"Kagome, do…do you want to be with me for the rest of your life?" InuYasha asked as he broke their blissful silence. Kagome looked at him with some shock; she turned her shock into overwhelming happiness.

"InuYasha…are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" she questioned, her eyes glazing over in readied tears.

"I'm asking you if you would become mate," he said as he pulled out the little black box concealed in his pocket. He slowly opened it up to reveal a lovely golden ring with a sparkling sapphire on top.

It was adorned with small diamonds around the perfect circle of gold.

InuYasha took the glorious ring out of its case and took Kagome's hand. He placed it on her ring finger of the traditional left hand.

"Kagome, will you marry me? I will love you with all my heart and I want to spend all eternity with you…even longer if you want. So, would you please accept my offer to change your name from Kagome Higurashi to Kagome Takashi?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She nodded her head with much approval.

"I love you too…I just hope I can live up to your standards. I would love to wake up every morning and know that I married the hanyou of my dreams," she stated with joyful tears escaping her eyes.

"You already have lived up to my every standard. You're the most perfect woman on the face of this earth," he honestly complimented. Kagome looked up at him, the last of her tears shedding. She wiped them away.

There was some silence between them as the joy of the event took its place. InuYasha took a moment, collecting his thoughts before he spoke. He remembered that she didn't know what a mate is to a demon, so he selected his words and spoke.

"And I know I haven't explained what a mate is. So, this is my best explanation of it… it's like this little ritual that you and I would go through. I will mark you and that means that we are married by demon standards." He didn't want this to frighten her off; all she did was look at him with an adoring smile.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful; I'm up for anything as long as I can be with you for the rest of my life. I love you," she said while embracing him with great satisfaction.

He captured her lips again. She moaned heavenly as he entered her mouth. The kiss lasted a long while, but when they stopped, it felt like no time had passed. He released her lips and began to trail a line of kisses down her neck.

"I will need to mark you; that way, no one else can claim you," he stated. "It's going to hurt though, I won't lie," he stated. An intoxication of passion was already working its way throughout his body.

"Okay," Kagome complied easily. She let her hands wander up his shirt, feeling the skin beneath. InuYasha kissed her a few more times upon her supple neck. She withheld her breath momentarily, knowing that this was the time.

Kagome's breath hitched momentarily as his fangs sunk gently into her flesh. It didn't hurt as much as she expected, but the blood coming down her neck was a bit discomforting. She felt his warm tongue lap away the little blood that sprouted out from the marking wound. The sting of the bite quickly relapsed and she felt a warm tingling sensation in the mark. She moaned in delight as the new sensation swiftly set within her.

InuYasha moved his hands up her dress and rubbed his hand against her thigh. He moved his mouth to hers in another passionate kiss. After they had broken apart, they took their romances, and the big bottle of wine, up to his dorm room.

The passions that ensued there had taken them above and beyond. It was the most romantic night of their lives. By the end of the night, they had finished the entire bottle of fine wine and fell asleep fervently kissing each other.

When the sun rose and cast its light upon their intertwined forms, Kagome was the first to wake up. She saw the golden ring on her finger glisten in the sun; the feeling of being engaged swept so much joy over her.

She smiled at the ring, adrenalin pumping through her veins. Kagome felt that she could not wait to walk down the aisle and say 'I do' with the one she loved. Aside from the finished demon marking ritual, they agreed to have a traditional wedding–human style.

Kagome suddenly felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her tightly. She remembered these familiar feelings of waking up in his embrace. This was how it was almost every morning. But now, something felt very different…she felt his bare chest on her back.

She jumped off the bed they shared; her quick actions startling a waking InuYasha. Then, coming to the realization, she noticed that she was completely naked. The blanket covered up InuYasha partly, but she knew he had to be nude, too.

Her faced seemed very solemn but her mind was racing. She felt a slight buzzing in her head as she sat back down upon the bed again, her mind trying to process many things.

'I love him and all but I'm just not ready to have his kids just yet…I'm only 19!' She yelled in her head, not knowing what to do if she got pregnant once more. Kagome knew she had said she wanted kids that night the wolves had gotten her drunk…but she was _very_ drunk that night and you can't believe everything that comes out of an un-sober mouth! She wasn't even out of college for Pete's sake!

InuYasha looked up at her with hazy eyes from his lying position on the bed. She turned her head around; she couldn't bear to see him naked. She didn't know why she suddenly felt so embarrassed about seeing him nude now…she had slept with him this way after all…didn't she?

She subconsciously stiffened when she felt his soft torso against hers. She felt him kiss her neck up and down by the mark that was left as she fiddled with her index fingers.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the empty wine bottle; she had a _lot_ of that drink last night…

"Um…InuYasha? Did we…you know…um…well, what I mean to say," she couldn't bring herself to say it. InuYasha rolled his eyes and stopped the playful nipping at her neck.

"We didn't have sex or nothin'," he said with a smile. He knew that she wasn't quite ready to have his kids just yet. Even under the influence of the wine, he had treated her like a lady…even though it was _very_ tempting...

"B-but you don't have any cloths on," she said, trying to keep her eyes from staring down at him. "And I don't either…" she gasped out.

"Wow…you must have really enjoyed that wine…you took your clothes off and cuddled with me…I still have my boxers on…see?" he said as he snapped the stretchy part of the rim of his shorts. She didn't dare look down there to see if it was true, but sighed in great relief when she heard the elastic snap back into place.

"Thanks InuYasha…for being so kind," she said as she fell into a loving embrace.

Now that Kagome's father was in custody, InuYasha didn't have to worry when Sango and Kagome went out for girls' time alone. He and Miroku went out to hockey games while the girls went and did…well, whatever girls actually do.

Kagome and Sango sat down in a small café drinking coffee. Kagome sipped at the dark liquid, the fluid warming her up as it went down her throat.

"Wow Kagome! That's a really nice ring…InuYasha gave it to you, right?…uh, it was _him _that proposed right?" Sango asked as she held Kagome's hand out to take a better look at the ring in question.

"No, Miroku gave this to me," she teased with a blush. Sango gave a quick and very stern look at her friend before realizing it was a joke. "Yes, InuYasha gave it to me," Kagome elaborated as she laughed out loud with a blush.

"So, he finally proposed…you're so lucky," Sango said with a happy smile.

"Yes…and I hear that Miroku and you have been seeing quite a bit of each other…are you two dating?" Kagome asked, thinking that would get the emotional pressure off her.

"Well…um…we just hang out together, you know…nothing serious is going on," Sango mentioned while taking a big chug of her coffee to stop her babbling, hoping that it would cover up how flushed she was. The drink was very hot and she ended up spitting it out quickly. Her tongue lolled out to cool itself as she heaved heavily.

"Uh-huh," Kagome mentioned. "So, nothing's going on between you two and you're blushing _that _much? You're completely head over heels for Miroku, aren't you!" Kagome exclaimed as if it wasn't a question.

"Well, you don't have to tell the whole world," Sango blushed, and held her face with her one free hand. "Oh! And when are you two getting married?" she asked cheerfully.

"We were talking about that before I left…we decided that we want to get married at the beginning of December. I'd kinda like to get married when the snow falls and it matches his hair," she blushed out. "Only a few more months before I become Kagome Takashi," she sighed while hearing her new name out loud.

Sango rolled her eyes playfully, noticing that her friend was now in her own world; a dazed expression was glued on Kagome's face while she imagined her new name.

As with many things in life, the time for the wedding had come faster than anyone could have imagined.

InuYasha paced around in front of a large mirror. He kept fiddling with his tie, making sure he was perfect to see his soon-to-be-wed wife. He walked out into the church, while he sweat nervously.

Miroku watched as his friend circled in ardent worry.

"InuYasha, what are you so worried about?" Miroku asked as the hanyou paced again.

"What? I'm not nervous…why? Do I look nervous? It's not that I'm not nervous that I'm getting married…But I kinda am, ya know? I mean Kagome is everything I could have ever asked for! Why would I be nervous? I mean you only get married once, right? Oh! I hope I marked the right woman…what if I can't…ah! What if she is…" Miroku held onto his babbling friend's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

InuYasha continued babbling on nonsensically. He looked at his watch for the millionth time that hour as he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"It's time," Miroku reminded him and led his friend to the front of the altar, where he was to await the coming on his new bride.

InuYasha looked down the long hallway and at the stands of people sitting on the pews of the church. He saw that family from both his parent's sides had come. Many were demons and there were even a few humans mixed in the bunch.

In the front row, InuYasha saw his proud father, his smiling stepmother, and even his arrogant brother, Sesshomaru, had come…if it were possible, the pure-bred demon held a bigger smirk on him than ever before.

InuYasha had bought an expensive bottle of wine for Sesshomaru; compliments of him helping Kagome when the wolves got her plastered. When the pure-bred got the gift, he didn't stop his heckling at his half-brother.

The hanyou looked over at the other side of pews to see that Kagome had gotten into contact with a few of her relatives; he smiled at that, glad that she wasn't completely alone family-wise.

His breath caught in his throat as the ceremonial music started. He noticed that the flower girls pranced out; none other than Sango leading the line. Miroku, standing by Inu's side, watched on breathlessly as Sango practically floated down the aisle.

"She looks like a goddess," Miroku breathed out.

InuYasha nudged him, snapping his friend's trance. They turned to see Kagome walking out from behind the flower girls, wearing a beautiful white dress. She held white roses delicately in her gentle hands, looking like a peaceful angel as she walked up to her soon-to-be husband.

Once she reached the altar, the veil was removed and she smiled the brightest beam she could have ever had at InuYasha. The priest raised his hands in a traditional blessing to begin the ceremony. Kagome and InuYasha exchanged their vows and the classic vows were read out from the priest.

"If there is any reason that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace…"

InuYasha glared out to Sesshomaru in the audience, praying that he would resist the urge to say something. Luckily their father kept a steady hand on Sesshomaru, making sure he didn't speak.

After pausing for a second, the priest concluded with; "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kagome looked at InuYasha, her eyes glistening with utter adoration and pure happiness. He bent his head down and captured her lips within his own, completing their joining.

Everyone was met as InuYasha introduced Kagome to all of his relatives. His father came over with his stepmother in hand.

"So then, when are you going to get me some grandkids?" he asked his son. InuYasha glared at him, heat rising to his cheeks. He looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye; she was giggling at the comment.

"Dad!" InuYasha snapped. His father shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"What? I think I deserve some grandkids after raising you. I mean, Sesshomaru won't give me any," he looked over at his stubborn son, who was busy drinking a glass of wine, not wanting to socialize with anyone other than their demon family members. "So, you two are my only hope to make me a grandparent," he announced while looking at Kagome for emphasis. His wife was laughing by his side; her son's bride could not have been prettier.

Kagome also introduced InuYasha to some of her relatives. Most of them liked InuYasha from the start...but some others…

"Err…Half-demon? Huh? That's…interesting. I wouldn't have expected Kagome to choose anyone that had demon blood running in them," said Nenene, one of Kagome's cousins.

"Why not?" Kagome asked her. "He rescued me from my evil father and helped me through all those horrible times." She was a little annoyed that her cousin didn't find InuYasha appealing because of his blood line.

Feeling the pressure on her, Nenene tried to get away from the unwanted spotlight.

"Right, right, right…I um…hear my mother calling me," she said as she walked away quickly and faded into the crowd of chattering people.

"She didn't like me?" InuYasha asked blandly. He shrugged lightly as if it hadn't fazed him.

"I'm sorry InuYasha; she grew up in a family where demons are frowned upon…it must be why she never liked my father…" she realized. Kagome grew up without knowing the fact about her demon father. "I know that she does like you, but she is just not _used _to you, ya know?" she looked at the floor, not wanting anyone to oppose her love for him.

"Hey, don't worry Kags; I got married today to the love of my life. My life couldn't be better! It's our wedding day, after all." She stared up at him with thankful eyes; once again they beamed with happiness.

Kagome had danced with InuYasha's dad; she learned that his name was InuTaisho, a full-demon with a very respectable title. He was more graceful than Kagome would have ever expected. He swung her to the beat of the music in a very smooth dance.

While they danced, SesshoMaru came over to talk to his brother; he just wanted to tease him.

After the song had finished, InuTaisho brought Kagome back to her mate.

As the party finished, everyone said their goodbyes to the bride and groom. They walked down the aisle once more to exit the room.

"I'm serious about those grandkids!" InuYasha's father hollered out. InuYasha just blushed at his comment and continued down the aisle. They couldn't wait for their honeymoon.

**-----------------------------------------------The End--------------------------------------------------**

I hope you enjoyed my fic! Please, R&R…this is the final time I can ask for that lol. I'll be making another story, so be sure to look for it. And tell me if ya'll would read a sequel to this if I wrote one. Bye!


End file.
